Sheep in wolf skin
by daveryship
Summary: Steve is certainly not in the mood for Christmas in New Jersey, but Danny, in spite of their 'cargo', couldn't be more excited. Their mission is not anymore dangerous than their usual- just deliver a high profile mass murderer to New Jersey Marshalls-easy. But is it? Will the boys have a Merry Christmas or will they die there? Merry Christmas! (Good ol' friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here's a Christmas story for you. I aim to finish posting this before Christmas or on the day, so, posting will likely be everyday-yeahyy. I hope you will enjoy it. Do let me know.**

**...**

**the bruise will stop by later.**

**For now, the pain pauses in its round,**

**notes the time of day, the patient's temperature,**

**leaves a memo for the surrogate: What the ****_hell_**

**did you think you were doing? I mean . . .**

**Oh well, less said the better, they all say.**

**I'll post this at the desk.**

**God will find the pattern and break it.**

...

Steve got an urgent call from the Governor that morning, something that needed his 'urgent attention' pronto. He had gone there thinking, maybe a new case. But as he walked out of the Governor's office with Danny that day, he wasn't in high spirits. Danny on the other hand, wasn't too annoyed.

"So, when is this plane landing, by the way?" Danny asked.

"In an hour Danny, you heard what the Governor said." Steve said, bored. This wasn't a case and it certainly wasn't a task he would get all hyped about.

"Well, there's a silver lining to this Steven, lighten up. New Jersey baby! Here we come!" Danny said, excitedly.

Steve grimaced, "That's one other thing that's got me so pissed off about this new task, never hearing the end of this New Jersey thing from you. I need to get ear plugs for the whole journey just to avoid hearing you brag about the place before we even get there."

True to Steve's prediction, Danny resumed then to brag about the sights to see in New Jersey. How awesome Jersey was, all the way back to the Palace. Steve thought his ears would bleed!

They got to HQ, the team waiting to hear about the Governor's debrief. Danny was still in his bubble about New Jersey.

"Have you ever been?" Lou asked Steve.

"Never."

"Really? All these years as Danny's partner you'd think you would have visited at least once. The way he brags about it and diss Hawaii." Lou said.

"He's never invited me." Steve said.

"Lie." Danny called from his office where he could overhear everything. "I've invited you countless times but you've always managed to find an excuse. Maybe you're afraid to find what I say about Hawaii to be true." Danny said, walking back to the computer table where everyone was gathered. "Frankly, it surprises me that not a single one of you in this room have ever been to New Jersey. Lou, Chicago man, ever been?" Danny asked excitedly.

Lou shrugged. "I've somehow managed to restrict my movements to Chicago and L.A and now Hawaii. Never been to the glorious New Jersey Danny, but I hear it's a stuffy little place compared to this paradise." Lou said, to annoy Danny, he got it.

"Well, whoever said that to you lied dismally and should be vanquished to the darkest, hottest part of this Hades Hawaii!" Danny said to everyone's laughter. "I mean, imagine this smoldering heat right now, and it's snowing in New Jersey."

"Extreme temperatures in New Jersey, one might say. Can't say it's everyone's cup of tea. Say, do you think we have more tourists this season running away from Jersey winter to busk in the sunshine of this paradise?" Tani said.

"Well, as far as Hades is concerned, I think the Judges ruled against Hawaii when they picked Jersey to be the most appropriate hell for a high-profile mass murderer, seeing as we are having to transport them all the way there for a trial." Steve said.

"They are passing through here, are they not? I'm sure the judges decided to be lenient but God himself decided to give one of the Marshals an appendicitis just so they could step on this unholy ground for a little piece of hell." Danny countered.

"I really wonder what New Jersey is like." Junior said in wonder.

"It's golden, babe. Golden." Danny said excitedly. "Steve, we've only got an hour man, we should go pack. Make sure you get a heavy jacket or two with you. Although I would be surprised if you have any in your closet, living in this one season weather hellhole. But don't say I didn't warn you." Danny said, ready to leave for his house to go pack. His eagerness for this new gig was comical. Normally, he would be the one grumbling about a mission like this. The last-minute abruptness of it would have been an inconvenience that Danny would have had a hard time not to complain about, constantly. But because the destination was New Jersey, the guy was all smiles and compliance and raring to go. Never mind that there was a dangerous criminal they were supposed to escort all the way to New Jersey.

"Don't tell me you have jackets in your closet here in Hawaii Danny." Steve taunted.

"Yeah, I packed them when I first moved here not knowing I was never gonna need them as long as I lived here. Couldn't even give them to good will. Who would take them here? So, yeah, I have a couple. God, I can't wait to wear a jersey and feel some contradicting weather, not to always have the sun all the time." Danny said bitingly. "God, even a cardigan. I can't believe I haven't worn anything resembling a jersey here. Where would I wear it when all the time, I'm struggling not to get out of my shirt with all the heat. If only I could peel my skin off too, to make it better."

"Oh, come on Danny, you know we've had some winters here. We've had rainy seasons , some storms even, we've had... we've had some cold weather. Just last week Haleakala even had some snow." Steve defended.

"Pshht! Was that snow?" Danny exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Oh, you love this place Danno. You just don't want to admit that you actually think it's better than New Jersey. This is paradise." Steve chided.

Danny turned to walked away then turned around to face Steve, couldn't resist the last word. "I'm gonna go pack, a jersey and a jacket will be included. Do you even know what those are? Living in this hot, sandy, pineapple infested paradise of yours?" He said then turned to walk away, Steve just smirked.

He liked these light moments he had with his best friend; he could swear they were the only highlight of his life right now. He was soo depressed and even Danny's efforts could not cajole a lighter response from him. He just couldn't shake the heavy depressive weight that was constantly on his shoulders these days. Ever since his mother, he just hasn't been the same. He did everything on autopilot, he would sleep only because his body would be too exhausted it had no choice but to succumb. Most of the time he didn't know how to get out of bed, but by shear will, he would. He would take his usual morning swim and go to work. But he didn't feel much of anything. The thanksgiving celebrations he had held at his house with his whole team present, even Junior's parents, just two weeks ago and he barely remembered what it was all about. He had lost most everyone in his life, he really couldn't remember what he was grateful for. Like he had told Danny that time in DC, he had no say in whatever happened. There was no point to anything. He had said that at his lowest, having just lost Joe and more recently his mother whom he had hoped would be present in his life eventually and they could be a normal family again. What dreams could he have? What was he still fighting for? But he had gone back to Hawaii, gone back to work and was still fighting, albeit on autopilot. He had prepared and held Thanksgiving celebrations at his house. But he had found it so hard to throw that ball in the football game that Adam had sort of forced him into. He hadn't thought it would be that hard, but it had been, just to throw the first ball. He had played though, as he was expected to.

He had given his own thanksgiving speech, as expected of a host.

_"I... I'm thankful…this year…" A pause, really didn't know what to say. "For friends like you 'all." He said with a tight smile then raised a glass in a toast. "To you guys, for being there for me through the rough times." He thought it was a good enough speech, considering._

The one person who really knew that he was dangerously low was Danny. Reason why his anti-social, 'doesn't want to live with anyone', friend of his had made up a tale so he could come and bunk in with Steve and Junior for a week. The same reason he had hightailed it to Washington when he had heard the news about what had happened on Steve's 'rescue mother' mission. It helped, a great deal. But was it enough? Did it make Steve feel like he could face another day as he used to, or did it just emphasize to him that he still had more people to lose? How he couldn't take anymore loss? He just didn't have control over anything, and he had just learned that the hard way. He had been at the point of quitting Five-0 back in that hotel room in DC. He didn't know if he still wasn't on that wagon.

It had sure been an interestingly bleak year for him, first with Joe and now his mother. Christmas was going to be something else for him this year. Danny had been nagging him about going to New Jersey for Christmas. 'Christmas in the snow', he had said, to entice him. Steve could not have been more demotivated. The answer was 'no'. Danny, true to nature, had not stopped nagging. Steve didn't budge. He could not fathom the idea of ice skating in the snow. He didn't even remember when last he had gone surfing. He was that depressed. And now it seemed Danny might just get his wish after all. Jersey it is, the Governor had decreed. But Steve would not promise to be any more participatory than what duty strictly required, which was transport their prisoner and fly back home.

…..

See you in the next. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sheep in wolf skin Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, thanks you for the support. As promised, a chapter a day, here's another one. I hope you like.**

**...**

**You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it- French Proverb.**

...

Steve and Danny now stood at Honolulu Airport, waiting and watching as the flight descended for landing. HPD escort was there waiting, and an ambulance for the Marshall who had suddenly taken ill. He was the reason why the Governor's task force was at the airport at all, ready to take over escorting a prisoner to New Jersey. They didn't have much information on the case or the prisoner. All they had was 'mass murderer', to be escorted to New Jersey to await a retrial which was supposed to take place the next day. The plane was coming from Alaska, just 5 hrs flight North-East of Hawaii and about 7 hrs flight directly opposite New jersey. A real cross country. It was curious how the plane didn't just fly over the countless States in-between but decided to fly over the Pacific Ocean instead. It was a reasonable enough route; the pilots would know. Or, more likely, the people in charge of this operation. High profile prisoner, a mass murderer, with a trial due the next day on the other side of the country. Hawaii had been the nearest to divert to for a quick landing because one of the said Marshall's sudden illness and could not continue. If one were paranoid, that would seem suspicious too. Coupled with the mystery surrounding the whole thing, one could at least wonder. Steve could see that Danny didn't want to even want to entertain these suspicious thoughts, although he would be the one running his mouth about it had it not involved dragging Steve all the way to New jersey. He was the _Detective_. But no, this time he was just too happy to take on the case as long as it landed him and Steve in snowy Jersey!

Steve and Danny were supposed to take over the escort while the two Marshalls remained in Hawaii for medical attention.

So, that's all they knew, and Steve wasn't too happy about a case he didn't have full details on. The Governor couldn't help as she too just got the call from the Tower reporting the sudden change of events, not much information was divulged. Only the stressed need for a fresh, highly qualified crew to escort the prisoner and the Governor had no choice but to volunteer her Elite Task Force, pretty sure they could handle anything.

Well, they could, but Steve would still feel better if he knew a little bit more than this. Right now, he was going with a serial killer, mass murderer type, for a description. The guy had reportedly been in maximum prison for the last ten years. Why he was going to New Jersey for another trial was beyond him. Why not just let the murderer spend his life sentence where he was being held? He had done ten of those years already, so far, so good. This was likely to cause problems, moving prisoners for no reason, especially these dangerous types. They couldn't try to guess anything with the little information they had, they'd just have to wait to be briefed fully by the escorting Marshalls as soon as they landed.

Ten minutes later the wheels of the plane touched down the runway, a private Jet.

As soon as the doors opened, Steve and Danny walked to stand in position so they could quickly takeover the situation. The sick Marshall was brought out on a stretcher, writhing in pain, sweating profusely, Steve felt pity for the guy. Suspected appendicitis...or poison. There was no way to know just yet. They rushed him out quickly to the waiting ambulance and Steve took his focus from him to their waiting 'job.' The other Marshal came out holding a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. Steve and Danny took a moment to adjust their assessment as they took in the prisoner. For, one they had both assumed it would be a male. Come-on, mass murderer?! But they were wrong, the Marshal was escorting a woman, clearly. Her stature, her frame clearly showed that it was a woman although her hair, deep brown shoulder length hair shielded her face from view.

Well, ok, that was a surprise, but it wasn't too bad. It only meant they didn't have much to handle. Mass murderer criminal she was, but between him and Danny, he was sure they would be able to handle a woman. So, there, less drama, he could work with that.

Steve walked over to shake hands with the Marshall as he descended the last of the stairs with his 'cargo'. The Marshall shook hands with Steve and then Danny, not releasing his other hold on his prisoner, who was shackled, Steve thought, quite securely both hands and feet.

"Alright gentlemen, I'll give you a handover in a secure location, if that's alright with you." US Marshal Johnson said.

"Yeah, sure. We may go back to our Headquarters, it's not too far, plus the plane is not taking off in another hour or two anyway. That should be plenty of time." Steve said escorting the pair to an HPD vehicle waiting for them to take them to HQ while Steve and Danny followed in Danny's Camaro.

…

As soon as they reached HQ, Steve led the team inside, all the while studying the prisoner. She walked with her head bowed all the time, managing a somewhat steady and dignified slow step in deference to her shackled feet and somehow succeeded, shoulders slightly hunched. She managed to still veil her face with her hair, Steve had yet to see her face.

As soon as they entered Five-0, Junior and Tani came forward to offer help if needed.

"Take her to holding." Steve said as the prisoner was reluctantly handed over to them by the Marshall. Junior and Tani knew not to leave her side even as she would be secured by more restrains in the holding room, she was a serious flight risk, according to the little information they had managed to get so far. Well, she would be. Any prisoner would be.

Steve made his way to his office, taking a seat behind his desk while the Marshall took the visitor's seat. Danny sat in the opposite chair, as they both waited to get briefed on this prisoner transfer.

"Alright gentlemen, here's what you need to know." Marshall Johnson said, producing a file and handing it over to Steve. Steve didn't bother opening it, preferring to hear from the horse's mouth first.

"You better start from the beginning Marshall because at the moment, we have absolutely no information whatsoever regarding this prisoner. As of thirty minutes ago when you landed, we assumed the prisoner was a male. From that alone, you can appreciate just how much in the dark we are about this case." Steve said.

"Yeah, well, it had to stay a secret. Sorry about that. It is sort of a high-profile case. There's a reason why we had to fly over the Pacific Ocean." The Marshal said. "Your prisoner killed 15 people in total, she was tried and convicted, sentenced to life and has been in Spring Creek Maximum Correctional Center for ten years now."

"Spring Creek? That's like one of the most secure and most secluded prisons in the world." Steve said.

"In Alaska, yes. For the worst of the worst. Located approximately 125 miles south of Anchorage. The prison is located on about 328 acres of land surrounded by national parks, at the edge of the Pacific Ocean. One might say, the very out skates of the country, very far from humanity." The Marshall provided in a bored tone.

"Well, correct me if i'm wrong but, isn't that prison supposed to be for men only?" Danny asked

"Then where would be put the worst female offenders like this one? A female section had to be added years ago to accommodate our beloved 'other half'." Johnson said in a rush. Steve didn't much care for the Marshall's off-hand tone, it was ticking him off.

"Ok then, if we're done with the prison's history lesson…" The Marshal continued, impatiently.

Steve gave a node for him to go ahead.

"Right, so, this is the first time she's out for air and it is only because some Judge in New Jersey claims to have received some new evidence and wants to reopen and retry the case. I don't know if they discovered that there are more people she killed, and they want to escalate the charge to a death penalty. But as far as the evidence goes, that's all we know. Nobody really knows what it is. What you just have to do is to deliver the prisoner in one piece so she can wait for her trail in tomorrow. The rest of what you need to know is in that file. Believe me, that's all we know too." And with that the Marshall had fished with his briefing.

Steve didn't feel like that was enough, he had too many questions. The victim seemed young, ten years in prison already? When and how did the crime occur, what happened?

"Sorry Marshall, but the details are a little sketchy. When did this crime happen? Where was she tried at fist and why fly her all the way to New Jersey? Why not just hold the trial in Alaska?"

"I've no idea Commander. You know what we know now. Like I say, the rest is in that file." With that the Marshall stood up to take his leave, shaking Steve's hand then Danny's. "Oh, and one of the victims, the last victim that is, was a prison mate she managed to shank in prison the first few months in. She's spent the rest of her time in solitary after that. Just a heads up. I better go check on my partner at the hospital now, thanks for taking over this case." He said.

"Sure thing. HPD will escort you to Queens Hospital. We've got this now." Steve said in assurance.

"Yeah. No problem at all." Danny half mumbled in sarcasm.

As soon as the Marshall walked out, Steve opened the file, Danny came around to look at the contents too. First on the front page was the prisoner's prison photo, in an orange jump suit, her face showing how she must have looked ten years ago. The first time Steve was seeing her face at all, not knowing how she looked now in comparison after ten years in prison.

Steve had no sympathy for hardened criminals, but the girl in the photo looked more scared rather than hard core mass murderer. Of course, that was ten years ago, not knowing how hardened she was now. And what sort of psychotic break could have possess such a young girl to commit such drastic actions.

"Oh, Dr Laura Mallory." Danny said in recognition.

"You know her?" Steve asked.

"It was all over the news ten years ago. You were still in the Navy, I think. Probably somewhere deep in the desert of Afghanistan." Danny said.

"Doctor? She looks too young to be a Doctor already. How old was she then?" Steve asked curiously, searching for the information in the file.

"Twenty-one. Child genius. Not a medical doctor, by the way. Chemical engineer, if I remember correctly." Danny said. "She should be thirty-one now. And she's still got, what… like… the rest of her lifetime in prison? That is if this so-called trial doesn't decide to put her on death row and end her misery."

Steve stopped to look up at Danny who was still standing behind him, leaning over his chair reading the file.

"Do i detect some sort of sympathy for the devil there, Detective?" Steve asked mockingly.

"Mercy Steven, she was only a child. Look at her, she couldn't have been that much older than Grace. Whatever happened for her to end up like that, i have no idea. As a parent, it gives me stomach ulcers to picture my own little girl in such a position. But what can I say, she did the crime, she's doing the time." Danny said resignedly.

"Yeah well, let's go see what Jerry can come up with on this case, anything that can shed some more light." Steve said, getting up from his desk with the file.

Danny followed. "Just so we're clear, this is a criminal Steve, convicted. It's not our deal to try and poke into already tried cases. Our job is to transport the prisoner, that's it."

"What are you yelling at me for? I'm not the one with the 'I'm a parent', sympathies for the devil here. She was a psycho ten years ago, imagine her now, after ten years of prison time. I'm not the one conflicted here." Steve said. "I don't know about you buddy, but I'm good." He said with a smirk.

By then they had reached the table, ready to give the others the update on the new information on their prisoner.

The photos that Jerry swiped onto the big screen showed her in her previous normal life, before the massacre. She had a happy, go lucky smile, an innocent 'hello world' kind of smile. She had been young and very pretty. Those photos were dated a few weeks before hell broke loose and she found herself taking a prisoner snap shot.

"Oh, Dr Laura, Mallory." Lou said and Jerry nodded. "She made endless headlines back in the day. That's her in there?" Lou said in new wonder.

"Yeah, and Jerry, what more can you tell us about her?" Steve asked.

"Just… that was pretty much it. The case was open and shut, didn't take much to convict her. She pled guilty on top of that. Word is, she just came to work one day, opened fire on her colleagues, about twelve then ran away. Nobody really knows the reason why, just that she had a psychotic beak or something, because before that she was a pretty upstanding citizen. Not so much as a parking ticket. Although, it was later discovered that there was some sort of drug abuse going on secretly there, one or two witnesses came up with such testimonies in court."

"Wait, you said twelve victims. The Marshal just said fifteen including the prisoner she shanked in prison. Math is not adding up. What about the other two?" Steve asked.

"Oh those, that's when she was finally apprehended. She had been on the run for about three days, found two towns over at a gas station, two guys already shot dead. They might have thought her a damsel in distress and tried to help her. Who knows?" Jerry said.

"Ok, alright, I seem to be the only one not familiar with the case. Anyways, we need to make sure that security is tightened during her short stay here until we take her out of here in a few hours." Steve said, then looked at Danny, "How about we go get acquainted with our new charge?" He said, then made their way to the interrogation room.

"No sympathies, remember, she's not Grace." Steve teased as he walked with Danny down the hall to the interrogation room. Danny just made a face.

They found Tani and Junior on guard outside.

"How is she?" Steve asked.

"Quiet. She hasn't said a word" Tani said.

"Or looked up." Junior added.

Steve and Danny opened the door and walked in, she didn't even stir to their presence, head remained bowed, hands and feet chained to the chair.

Steve studied her posture for a minute. Well, if she wanted to remain anonymous by covering her face with her hair, that was fine with him. As long as she didn't make any trouble, he was ok with it. It's not as if she was under interrogation or anything. She had been tried and convicted already; all they were was transport.

"Uh…ma'am?" Steve inquired politely as he approached, she didn't answer, she didn't stir. Maybe the posture was supposed to be intimidating, give an aura of mystery and danger, maybe. Like she could suddenly magically get out of those chains and pounce. Go for the jugular maybe, like some of those zombies in zombie movies. Steve didn't think so though, maybe it was just pure stubbornness, rebellion. But her hunched shoulders, the way she had walked from the airport bespoke of something other than rebellion. Dejection, weariness, maybe. Or maybe Danny's sentiment had rubbed off on him, although after reading her rap sheet, Steve would wonder at even the smallest sympathy for her. Those were other people's children she had just killed at random.

"Listen we uh…we are going to be heading back to the airport in about an hour." Steve said, getting closer to try and get a response from her. He squatted down to look up at her, she refused to look up. Nothing. "So, I'm saying I can take these off you for a few minutes," Steve said, touched the chains, "give you enough time to maybe freshen up before we leave, if you promise to not give us any trouble. Maybe eat something, it's been a long flight from Alaska."

At that she looked up, slowly with a little bit of drama, calculated or not, straight into his eyes and Steve held his breath for a moment, finding himself looking into huge fathomless brown eyes. The look in them arresting his heart for a second. He couldn't look away. Her gaze was void, lifeless with no sign of hope. The flicker he thought he had detected in there may have been puzzlement. Maybe it was the first time anyone had ever shown her any kindness, however small. He thought he saw shock and gratitude at the same time, other than that; nothingness. He had never seen resignation so reflected in a living person's eyes so effectively. It was expressionless. Alive but actually dead inside. Then she quickly looked back down.

"Yes Sir. Thank you." She said, her voice low but clear, with enough subservient obedience as if she feared any detection of defiance will take away the new privileges before they were even handed over. If she still had any fear in her at all.

Steve proceeded to take off the chains then helped her off the metal chair.

….

In a bit


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guy, here's another one, enjoy.**

**...**

**My silence means I am tired of fighting and now there is nothing left to fight for. My silence means I am tired of explaining my feelings to you but now I don't have the energy to explain them anymore. My silence means I have adapted to the changes in my life and I don't want to complain. My silence means I am on a self-healing process and I am trying to forget everything I ever wanted from you. My silence means I am just trying to move on gracefully with all my dignity.**

…..

This was unexpected. Out of handcuffs? The kindness was unexpected and shook her out of her element a little. She had learned not to trust it a long time ago, and it had seldom been given anyway. When it was, it usually had strings attached. She tried not to make waves, kept her head down all the time, be inconspicuous if she could help it, in that orange jump suit. She tried to walk with all the dignity she could master, though God only knew it made very little difference with where she was coming from and where she was doomed to go. It wasn't pride or rebellion, God knew she had not the energy to maintain that anymore. It was just dignity, the one thing from her upbringing they seemed to not be able to take away, no matter what the humiliation. She was led to the ladies, guarded of course, but she was being given a little bit of freedom here. Freedom she hadn't known on the plane all the way here. She had learned to hold it for a long time, it took training.

Then she was given food to eat, good food and she hadn't eaten long before the flight here. She never asked, and the Marshalls had never asked, probably never even thought about it. Prison breakfast was served at 6am on the clock but she had skipped it, surprised she still had nerves, but this court this was just another thing out of her routine. She had thought she had managed to squelch every fear she could have possibly had in her ten years in maximum prison. But she was surprised to find she still had something to fear. What was this new court case? Where they going to put her to the guillotine now? She didn't know if she wouldn't prefer that to continuing this endless misery for whatever length of life she had left. Her stay in prison had had her hoping she didn't have a long life ahead of her, but this new idea of getting executed had her stomach knotted in fear she skipped breakfast. Because of her effort to remain unnoticed, she had been forgotten. She was hungry now, but she ate in small bites, not waiting to choke on it. These people were nice.

When it came time to proceed with their journey an hour later, he two detectives had walked with her to the plane. Their handling of her was impersonal but considerate and she was grateful for that. She didn't want them to die, but it was unfortunate because they insisted on getting involved in her business. Or they had unfortunately been assigned to her. It was never a good idea. She settled on the window seat, one of the guys, the blonde one sat next to her and the other tall dark one sat opposite her. She settled in her seat and looked out the window, and that was all the action she was going to offer, talk only when talked to.

…..

Steve settled back in his seat and studied the prisoner; she was obviously not much for conversation. Just the usual yes sir, no sir, thank you. She was actually polite, or maybe that was prison programming. She kept her face averted almost at all times, never looked at anyone straight in the face except at that one time when he had taken the cuffs off her. The only time he had really looked at her face. She managed to remain as small and invisible as she could possibly make herself in an orange jumpsuit. Steve decided not to draw any opinions of her, he shouldn't have any opinion, he was just transport. But he hated it when he didn't know something he felt he had a right to know. He knew he should better leave that alone and just do the job.

Bing!

His phone's message alert rang. Text from Danny. The guy was sitting right across from him. Steve looked up at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow and Danny nodded for him to read the text.

He did.

_'What are you thinking?'_

_'Can't you just talk to me?' _Steve typed back but with a scowl on his face directed at Danny.

_"Can't, when the person I want to talk about is sitting right next to me.'_

_'You mean gossip?'_

_'Precisely.'_

_'Looks like she's sleeping.'_

_'Oh, she's faking it. She can hear everything around her, even this back and forth. Shut that binging down!'_

Steve smirked but turned the message alert off._ 'Done. Happy now?'_

He got a squinting emoji with a stick-out tongue. Steve laughed.

_'Again. What are you thinking? About her I mean. Just so you know what I'm talking about.'_

Steve shrugged_. 'I don't know. She doesn't talk all that much?' _Steve shrugged again_._

_"Of course, she doesn't talk much Steven, she's a prisoner! What do you expect her to make small talk?!'_

_"Daniel! You asked what I was thinking. That's what I'm thinking. About her, I mean. Just so you know what we're talking about.'_

Danny glared at him and sent a red face emoji.

Steve smirked. "Whoever taught you to use emoji's…" Steve tried to say.

"Eh eh eh, type. Can you do that?" Danny hissed, casting subtle glance beside him at their 'sleeping' prisoner.

_Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He typed._

_"So?"_

_"What?"_

_"The girl Steven!"_

_"Right, well she doesn't look all that dangerous but yeah…, she is a prisoner, for mass murder, so…'_

_'She was young.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'And pretty.'_

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny_. 'Really? You saw that when? She's been keeping her head down most of the time.'_

_'Only takes one glance. Don't tell me you don't have an opinion.'_

_'Well, we're not supposed to have one, she's a prisoner, pretty or not.'_

_'It's a pity. She's got manners and such.'_

_'Manners and such?' Steve smirked_

_'Polite, you animal. Well bred. In her time, she must have been a well-bred lady. Wonder what happened there.'_

_'Psychotic break they say.'_

_"Yeah, well she seems alright to me."_

_"Until she shanks you. Don't tell me you're trying to hook me up with a prisoner here.'_

_"It crossed my mind.'_

_"She is serving life! Daniel! How do you propose to do this? Conjugal visits every few weeks? Brilliant match maker you."_

_"I'm just saying, she'd have been great for you. Without the mass murder rap sheet and all. If she'd just been sweet little Dr Mallory. I see the two of you hitting it off. Great conversations in silence you two would have." Danny typed with laughing eyes at Steve._

Steve smirked_. 'I thought you'd advise me to try and stay away from psychos, Danno.'_

_"Everybody's a psycho, Steve. You have a psychotic break every few minutes. You two would make a great match." _

_Steve couldn't help but laugh outright. He had not felt like laughing much these past few weeks but not one day with Danny was ever dull. He would find himself laughing in spite of himself, even in the least funny situations._

_"I hope you know by 'everybody' you've included yourself on that list too.'_

_'I can't deny I break out a little bit, now and then. If I'm being honest.'_

Danny was laughing too by now.

The hostess came at that very moment to tell them that they were about to take off and to turn off their phones. Steve nodded but sent one more text to Danny.

_'Red alert though, can't afford to drop our guard. She is dangerous.'_

Danny just nodded and turned off his phone. It was a 7HR flight to Jersey. They could talk about anything else, play a game, watch movies. Their charge seemed to have fallen fast asleep, one thing that Steve and Danny couldn't risk doing. Who was to tell what their prisoner was capable of doing to them if they dropped their guard, even a little.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. As promised, here's another one. **

**...**

**Smooth seas do not make skillful sailors.**

...

The US Marshalls vehicle was waiting when they landed. Their prisoner was supposed to be taken to a safe-house where she was supposed to stay while awaiting trial. Steve and Danny shook hands with the two Marshalls and assisted their prisoner into the back of the vehicle, once again in hand cuffs, but Steve had long since done away with the leg chains.

So far, nothing spectacular about Jersey that Steve had noticed yet. But then again, they were still just at the airport. One thing for sure, the weather was bad. It was damned cold, and he didn't like it. After they hand over their prisoner at the safe-house, signed the proper papers and washed their hands off their burden, Danny had promised to take him to his parent's house and show him all the Jersey sights he had been raving about. The flight had been 7 hrs long ad it was already well past 9pm when they arrived in New Jersey. Not much to see at night but lights as they drove out of the airport. In the morning then, right now, they had to properly see their package safe and secure at the safe-house.

They made small talk with the Marshalls, managed to learn that it was going to be another 2hr drive to the safe-house, located somewhere remote. That's all they could get; the location wasn't given. Steve understood the need for secrecy regarding this whole thing now. Why make a fuss? So, he relaxed.

They had already driven for about half an hour, getting out of the City Centre passing through what he could perceive to be the not so impressive parts of New Jersey, dilapidated buildings, junkies and prostitutes loitering in the streets and such. Not all that great but hey, this was the mainland, so maybe this was just the bad side, every City had them.

"Nice! I gotta say, I'm very impressed with New Jersey so far Danny. Look at this, what there not to like?" Steve chided. "Not one pineapple tree in sight so far." He mocked.

"And I'll take that point anytime, Steve." Danny said.

"Never been to New Jersey?" On of the Marshalls asked Steve.

"No. First time. I've traveled widely but never been to New Jersey. I'm from Hawaii." Steve answered.

"Ohh, the paradise on earth. Great for you." The Marshall said, impressed.

"Oh, please don't take his side. His head could not grow any bigger right now." Danny complained. "We, New Jerseyans should stick together. We got great sights to show. Trust me, Hawaii has nothing but sand beaches, water everywhere, pineapples and sunshine all the time!"

"Sounds like paradise compared to this cold." The other Marshall said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him." Steve quipped.

"Oh please! The guy has never even seen snow." Danny complained.

"I've seen snow…"

"Just wait till morning, and I get to show you all the great sights…."

Whammm!

A black SUV rammed into theirs and it took a spin off the road. Their vehicle finally came to a stop and Steve could only grunt in pain as he tried to bring the situation into focus. His head was spinning but other than that, he seemed to be in one piece. What the hell!

"Danny." He groaned, looking for his partner first. It was quiet, smoke coming from the horse making visibility minimal. "Danny!" He yelled this time.

An answering groan.

"You ok buddy?" Steve asked, moving to check his surroundings, looking for Danny.

"I'm good, I'm good. You?" Danny asked as he came fully awake.

"Good." Steve said, "Check on the Marshalls." He said as he scooted back to check on their prisoner. She seemed to be out, but there were no visible injuries. Cuts and bruises, sure, but he hoped there were no other more serious injuries. He nudged her awake, once, twice, then she stirred groggily. Steve took a relieved breath, she seemed to be alright.

"Danny? The Marshalls?" Steve asked.

"They are…" Danny's answer was cut off as he recoiled from a gunshot that just whooshed through and got one of the Marshalls in the head.

"Shit! We're in deep shit Steve. We gotta move!" Danny exclaimed as he dogged another bullet. By now bullets were coming in regular intervals. Machine guns. Damn it!

"Out out out!" Steve yelled as he pulled the prisoner out on the other side, Danny managing to get out too, gun ready, already returning fire.

"Shit! It's an ambush." Danny said.

"No kidding." Steve deadpanned, returning fire too, taking cover behind the vehicle. The Marshals were toast, both had managed to catch a bullet each. They had been targeted. These people knew what they were doing, and Steve didn't need to crack his head to know what they were after.

He looked suspiciously at his prisoner who was now alert and huddled next to him, hiding from the bullets too. Steve didn't think there was any need for the charade, they probably wanted her alive and she knew it.

"Are these your people?! Huh?! Did you somehow tell them that you were being transported today and to wait for us with this little surprise?!" Steve yelled at her, tying to return fire at the same time. They were pinned down.

"Huh?! Is this your doing? Are these your people?!" Steve yelled again and she just shook her head, seemingly terrified too. Seemingly. Steve was not buying anything at that moment.

"Steve we gotta move. We can't get them all. I'll cover you, go for that alley." Danny yelled, returning fire. They had managed to gun down three so for. They estimated they had another three remaining gunmen hot on their tails. They made a run for it; Steve dragging his prisoner with him.

Good thing about this dilapidated part of town in Jersey, it had so many alleys, good for hiding out when one was on the run. From the Police, say. Or trigger-happy assassins.

Danny caught up with Steve and their prisoner, panting, bleeding from the shoulder.

"You got hit?" Steve asked in alarm.

Danny looked down at his shirt sleeve. "Just a graze." He dismissed. "Look Steve, this looks like a mob hit." Danny turned to their prisoner. "They yours? Are you associated with the mob?"

She shook her head, eyes now wide open with fear and shock, maybe. "No, no I have no idea…"

"Let's move. We'll deal with this later." Steve said. "We gotta lose them Danny. This is your forte. Where are we headed?"

''Follow me." Danny said, leading them into the dark alleys. A bullet zinged passed Steve's head and they picked up the pace, dodging bullets.

"My cuffs. You have to take them off, they are impeding me." Their prisoner said in a small but strong voice, looking up at Steve with luminous, seemingly innocent eyes.

Steve assessed the situation. He wanted to say no. Those people were most likely hers, on her side, not out to kill her. It was too damn convenient that they had managed to take out the Marshalls first, Steve and Danny sitting in the back with the prisoner would have been too risky a shot. They were here to rescue her, most likely. This was a prison break of some sort and Steve was not having it. She no longer had the leg chains so she could run just fine with the hand cuffs on.

"Please." She pleaded. "They are most likely her to kill me and I can't run like this. Not the way you want me too."

Steve pondered it some more. Ok, he was a Navy SEAL, she could never our run him even if she tried. For the sake of expediency, he had to comply. So, he grudgingly too off the cuffs with a warning.

"If you try to weasel out of this lady, I swear to God…!"

She just nodded and fell into step with them. They ran for a couple more blocks, zigzagging into alleys until they felt they had made enough of a maze to give their goons a puzzle.

Finally, they found a little closed dark alley with enough space for them to take shelter. And make a plan.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. I don't just doubt it, _i know_ that i wont be able to finish posting this before Christmas. But i'll resume posting next year- joy.**

**However , do have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**...**

**You never know what worse luck your bad luck has saved you from.**

**...**

Dr Laura Mallory leaned against the wall in the dark alley, thankful to have a moment to catch her breath. She didn't want to seem like she couldn't pull her own weight here, but she really could use a little bit of rest after the long run. She didn't know who was chasing them, but she had a pretty good idea. She had all but anticipated this.

First thing they had tried to do when they found a place to hide was calf o help.

"Damn it!" Danny cursed, looking at his phone with dismay.

"What, no signal?" Steve asked, checking his own phone, his face telling of the same result.

"They must be using a cell jammer." Danny said.

"We gotta move Danny, this is hardly a place to get too comfortable, we'll be closed in." Steve said, reloading his gun, looking ready to go.

"I see that Steven, but we can hardly move anywhere inconspicuously with her glowing in orange like that." Danny said, indicating their prisoner. "We've gotta get her a change of clothes first."

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that, genius? I haven't seen any Walmart yet in this dingy place of yours." Steve griped.

"Steal. We steal them. I'm sure in one of these nice, locked apartments we can find something to suit her. Just stay here, I'll be right back." Danny said, ready to go.

Laura didn't have to mind being talked about as if she weren't there, she had no opinions and thus it barely registered as the two went back and forth about her right in front of her. She made the effort not to remember their names, who was who, their opposite but somehow synchronizing characters. It was of no consequent really; they were going to die anyway. She felt she already knew too much about them for that matter. She most certainly didn't want to remember their faces after the fact. Maybe she wouldn't have to. Who said she was going to stay alive long enough to remember any of this?

Steve shot out a hand to stop Danny. "Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?"

Danny skeptically looked down at the arm Steve was holding and gave him a look that said, 'hand off please'.

Steve didn't let go, still waiting for an answer.

Danny sighed exasperatedly, "Steve, we need to move, and we need to call for help. Our phones are jammed, the best we can do is find a payphone and call Newark PD and tell them our location. And if we need to run again and disappear, we can't achieve that very well when she's glowing in orange!" Danny ranted.

"You could get shot the minute you step out of this hiding place Danny. I'll go, you stay here."

"Oh, because you take bullets so much better than I do?" Danny mocked, "Steve this is my home turf. Although I have no idea where we are right now, I'll catch on quick. You on the other hand have never been to Jersey before. So, it's a no brainer, we're wasting precious minutes. I gotta go."

With misgiving Steve was about to relent, "Alright, be care…wait is that blood?" Steve said in renewed alarm as if noticing for the first time the blood seeping from Danny's shoulder.

"I told you it was just a graze Steven. The blood has already clotted. Let go."

"Let me take care of that first." Steve said.

"It can wait, I gotta go." Danny had to pry Steve's hand off with a stern look and nod towards their ward before taking off, a little puzzled by the Navy SEAL's stalling tactic. One would think he was afraid to be left alone with their prisoner there.

Dr Mallory watched the whole exchange with part amusement, if she could afford it at that time, or any other time for that matter. She was observant, it was an art, perfected more by her time in prison. It usually meant the difference between life and death and she didn't know how to switch it off. She had a feeling Steve was not just unfamiliar with the setting of their location but also the role of not being in control.

…..

Yes, Steve was apprehensive about Danny going out there all by himself, but that was the best plan they could come up with. Someone had to go and check to see if their position was to be compromised anytime soon. He really didn't know why though, but he was antsy being left alone babysitting their prisoner here. Something about her unsettled him. He couldn't put his finger on it. He was not going to put his guard down by any chance but…but he wasn't comfortable doing whatever it took to stop her from running. He would have to hurt her, might have to if she attempted to run. She was a prisoner after all, apparently a very dangerous one considering their current situation now, with professional gunmen after them now. But try as he could, he just couldn't get his heart to agree with his mind, with all the facts staring him in the face.

He leaned back on the other wall and studied her. She was again obscuring her face with that damned hair, but he had seen her face, her scared eyes when she had looked up at him and asked him to take off the cuffs. She brought out such conflicting feeling in him and it was hard to keep that stern look on his face when faced with that almost innocence on hers. Looks were almost always deceiving and hers were no exception. She was a mass murderer, he better remember that.

"So, are those friends of your?" Steve started.

"No sir."

"Enemies?"

"Probably."

"What did you do to them?" Steve asked in sarcasm.

She didn't even look up at that. "It's anyone's guess, Sir."

"You know who they are?"

"No idea, Sir."

For the life of him, that was the best he could do for conversation. She didn't seem like she was up for it either, so he stopped trying. He had to maintain the capture-captive vibe, no friendliness or it could be used against him. He would be damned if he let those goons have the better of him.

Ten minutes later Danny was back. Oh, thank God! It was getting really uncomfortable here. His relieved sigh was more from his need to be relieved of his duties as much as it was of seeing Danny alive and well.

Danny gave them both a funny look.

"I sense fireworks in here. The level of communication is…overwhelming." Danny said with sarcasm. "Did you at least manage to learn if she knows who our pursuers are? At least?"

"She says she doesn't know anything."

"Oh, and you just…accepted that and…what…went back to companionable brooding?" Danny mocked.

Steve smirked, "Glad you're back safe and sound Danno. Manage to do any of the goals you had set out to do?"

Danny walked over to Laura and handed her a bunched-up bundle. "I managed to get these, hope they fit." He said

She graciously accepted them with her usual polite, "Thank you." She awkwardly fidgeted with them a bit until Steve and Danny got the idea and turned away to give her some privacy, as much as they could manage given the circumstances.

"How's it out there? Seen anything?" Steve asked.

"They are out there no doubt, but I managed to sneak out and in without being made. I got in contact with Newark, gave them our location. They are on their way."

Steve breathed, at least this will be over soon. "So, we just stay here then and wait for them to find us. Like sitting ducks."

"I don't like it either but what other options do we got?"

"You gave them this exact location?"

"Had to. Why?"

"Nothing, just a hunch. Let's move and watch this place from somewhere that's not a closed corner and see who comes for us first."

"You don't think…?"

Steve shrugged, seeing Danny catching on to his suspicion. " I just don't like to be cornered."

Laura cleared her throat, "I'm done, thank you." She said.

They both turned and stood there, staring at her, dumb struck for a moment. The clothes did fit, only a little too well. Danny had managed to get her a t-shirt, a warm hoodie, close fitting and a pair of jeans. Her prison sneakers, without the jump suit, went well with the outfit. No one could tell that they were prison issue. Her hair had been pushed back into the hoodie, which made her face more visible, when she was not looking down, younger and even more pretty. She looked like a normal young lady, upstanding citizen and all.

They both cleared their throats after a long minute of awkward silence.

"Ok then, plan? Daniel?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Yeah uh, we move. I've found a bit of a safe haven just a few blocks from here. I think we can hide there and watch this place, like you said. Although I think you're just being paranoid."

"I'd love to be proven wrong in this instance. Ok then, let's go." Steve said.

They started to move, making sure they stayed I the alleys, Danny ahead, leading the way. They made a few turns and finally made a turn into a small semi enclosed space. Another corner, but they had a higher vintage point and could spy on the place they had just vacated. It wasn't much but would provide shelter until their cavalry arrived.

Five minutes later, two men in neat suits walked stealthily to the exact location Danny had given to the cops, the exact location they had been hiding ten minutes ago. They walked as if they knew exactly where they were going, guns drawn and ready as if they were about to pin down a cornered animal.

"Correct me is I'm wrong but that doesn't look like Newark PD to me. Unless if cops look different in Jersey." Steve murmured, huddled next t Danny, watching the place they had just vacated.

"No, doesn't look like the mob either." Danny concurred.

"We could take them out from here."

"We could do that and maybe we'll succeed, or we'll just have succeeded in giving away our position. Who knows how many of them are out there Steven? And this has just turned into a government covert operation, if I know any better."

Steve considered it, itching to pull the trigger but knowing that Danny was right.

At that moment Steve hissed in pain, touching his ankle. He looked around, saw the snake and with that same foot crashed the head of the snake. All in a second it was all over, the snake lay dead at his feet. It wasn't a big snake at all, but crap, he'd been bitten. Of all things!

Danny had started at Steve's pained noise, he looked around there it was, a snake.

He hadn't wasted time taking out his gun intending to shot it, never mind giving up their position. But he wasn't fast enough, the ninja had managed to deal with it in his usual ninja way without giving away their position. It all happened so fast. But damn it, Steve had been bitten, he had on a strange look of horror on his face to confirm it. How could they have known to check if were they had chosen to hide was clean and clear of snakes?

Steve staggered back, trying to find a palace to seat, holding up his leg.

Let me see let me see" Danny said, as he tried to help Steve, looking at the leg. He didn't waste time ripping his shirt and tied a makeshift tourniquet just above the knee.

"Damn it! First day in your precious New Jersey and I'm bitten by a snake! In the big bad city, no less. And you say Hawaii is bad." Steve grumbled.

"Really, right now Steve?" Danny said, busy tying the tourniquet. "It's a dark alley, a corner with garbage bags all piled up. It's gotta be the warmest place in Jersey right now, aside from inside a house. Where did you expect it to hide?"

"You're seriously defending a snake to me right now."

"I'm defending New Jersey. Hawaii's got plenty of snakes too, with all it's jungles."

"And yet I've never been bitten by one, not once in all my life Danny. Because they know where to live. In the damn jungles!" Steve said with irritation.

"You're ranting like me right now."

"It's a coping mechanism." Steve bit out. "God, my luck is so bad these days, if i bought a cemetery people would stop dying!"

Danny could see that Steve was starting to feel the effects of the bite. Good God what type of venom was it? How long would it take to kill him? Danny could notice beds of sweat forming on Steve's forehead now, in this zero-degree weather! Their pursuers were still out there, with guns and he didn't know how many they were. They were positively trapped. But Steve had to go to a hospital. Like right the hell now!

Danny looked around for help and no one was there, their prisoner was gone. Awesome! Great! Just what they needed right now!

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys. Happy New Year! i hope you have a blessed one. Back to our story, shall we?**

**...**

**Be easy. Take time. You are coming home to yourself- the becoming.**

**...**

She ran and ran as fast as she could. She had good clothes now, thanks to that she could disappear in this big city and no one will ever find her again. If she were smart about it. It had been a good distraction; one she had not counted on. A snake in this big city? Yeah, the alley was worse than most, but no one would have suspected a snake. She would be a fool to pass that opportunity up as she saw Danny completely disregard his duties to tend to his friend. That was one of the weakness she had banked on exploiting between the two and it had worked splendidly, without any of her effort. Who knew she would ever thank a snake for her good fortune?

Steve had been bitten; she had stared for a minute not knowing what to do. She had seen his breathing change even as he crushed the head of that snake with his boot, the venom had worked fast, and Danny was at his side that much faster. She had not seen what type of snake it was but if it worked that fast, maybe a cytotoxic or a neurotoxic. She kept running, but her steps were losing strength. She knew this type of thing and she knew what to do in this kind of situation. She could help. But it was none of her business.

The guys had been nice.

Yeah, but she was their prisoner and they were taking her to her death, finally. She found she didn't want to die after all. Not after an opportunity of escape has just presented itself. She would be a fool not to run. This was a gift.

But she could help. And if they went to a hospital for this one, they were more likely to die from a bullet faster than the snake poison.

Then they'd be out of her hair and she could truly disappear.

She panted, her hands on her knees, the strength to go on had left her. She didn't need to think about it for long, she had to go back.

By the time she got there, Steve was already breathing shallow, sweating profusely. Danny was out of his element, all caution out the window, phoning an ambulance.

"No, don't! Don't call an ambulance."

Danny looked up at her with a mixture of shock and relief and puzzlement.

"Why not? I should just let him die? And why are you back all of a sudden? I thought you had run for freedom. Would have made it too, because there was no way I was going to chase after you with my best friend about to die." Danny ranted.

Laura could not afford to argue with him right now, she had come back, that was enough. She had indeed forsaken her freedom, the one time she truly had a shot at it. Damn her stupid conscience! She was surprised that after all this time in prison and all she had been through she still had this nagging burden.

She crouched down next to Steve, who was now sitting down on the hard ground with his back against the wall, breaths coming out short. She observed him more carefully, took one of his hands and squeezed, it felt rubbery, numb almost.

"How are you feeling Steve?" she asked.

"Like shit is how he's feeling." Danny interrupted. "Look, I understand you're a doctor, so if you can do something, then do something! He's getting worse by the minute."

Laura could see that; the situation wasn't great. She didn't pay any mind to how anxious she was too, how alarmed. The venom was working fast despite the tourniquet.

"I'm uh…it's getting a little harder to breath and I…I can't really feel my hands…. they are getting numb and my legs…" Steve said, halting as he tried to catch his breath.

"We gotta get him to a hospital asap." Danny said in clear panic.

"Then he'll catch a bullet before he can even have a chance to get treatment. Remember the goons out there?" Laura said, anxiety getting the best of her, but her crisis management mode was kicking in. She bit her fingernails as she tried to think, typical tale that she was anxious.

"Can you do anything?!" Danny asked anxiously.

"Let me think, let me think. Ok, uh… we need the snake's venom…"

"Snake venom?"

"The dead snake, that you just killed, yes. And if I mix it with the chromosomes and antibodies, we'll get an anti-venom, possibly. This was a neurotoxic so…"

"English please?"

"I'm gonna need some stuff from the hospital, any hospital we can get to, the nearest would be ideal."

"The nearest would be ideal." Danny mimicked with sarcasm, pacing, throwing his hands up.

"Obviously I don't know this place very well, so it would be helpful if you would go with me. "

"No way, I'm not leaving him like this."

"He's dying from a neurotoxin! Do you know what that means? All his muscles are being paralyzed. Soon his heart will numb out too and then he'll die. Right now he's still breathing, but his lungs are going to get paralyzed first and then he'll be struggling to breath more than he's doing now. Unless you really want him to die you've gotta help me help your friend here. He doesn't have long if we don't do this now." Laura pleaded looking at Danny earnestly.

"Go… Danny, it's fine. I'll be here, just… get back quickly, ok?" Steve said between labored breaths.

Danny decided with difficulty, trusting a brilliant doctor criminal to save Steve's life or call an ambulance and give away their location. He had to make a choice and he did. He trusted an ambulance better, he trusted taking Steve to a hospital. But the Doc was right, he would die from a bullet sooner than he could die from that snake bite.

"How long is it gonna take?" Danny asked.

"Depending on how far the nearest hospital is, not long. I don't need to do the whole process from scratch. I'll just need to steal some chemicals to make what I need." Laura said.

Danny crouched down beside Steve, his hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back, ok? Don't die on me, alright?" Danny sought a promise from him.

Steve nodded and urged Danny to go.

Danny left Steve reluctantly, once out of the alleys they walking like any ordinary couple with the crowds. Their prisoner was no longer in prison garb, so it was more difficult to single them out. Plus, the goons would be looking for three people, two guys and one girl. Danny hailed a cab as soon as they got to the main road, it didn't take long to get to a hospital, with a cab it wasn't too far. They went in, Laura sneaked into an on-call room, came out donning a doctor's gown. She handed Danny another.

Laura walked as if she belonged there, great thing about big hospitals, one couldn't know everyone. There were different departments in a large hospital such as this one and too many people to remember. She nodded to some of the staff in the corridors, keeping her head down. Danny followed, now dressed in his own white coat, hoping she knew what she was doing.

She needed the Lab and followed the arrows that gave direction to it. There was only one guy in the large lab, bent over a microscope, no doubt studying some bacteria, Danny shuddered. He was impressed as Laura greeted the guy as if they knew each other, the guy looked up for only a second to murmur a reply and to notice her white coat and the back of her head, he went back to studying his bacteria. Danny breathed, if only she could get everything she needed then this little escapade would be a success.

Laura didn't breathe in relief, she didn't show it much, going about her business as if she had a right to be there, looking through labeled vials for the chemicals she needed, but she really was nervous, afraid to get caught anytime. She put some of the stuff in her coat pockets and held the larger items inside the large coat, then walked out of the lab. Danny had kept watch outside the door.

They strolled out of the hospital buoyant as you please, then dumped their coats outside. Laura finally let go of her pent-up breath. They rushed back to Steve. The whole thing didn't take them an hour but they found Steve on his back now, on the ground in respiratory distress, serious dyspnea. Jacket and shirt were off, and he was sweating in Jersey winter.

Laura worked quickly, mixing the right ingredients to make the antivenom, praying that it would work. Steve's condition had deteriorated too fast.

She readied her syringe, swabbed Steve's arm, a vein wasn't hard to locate. She said a silent prayer as she positioned her hand to inject Steve with the poison mixed with other chemicals to cure him from that same poison.

Danny held his breath, prayed she knew what she was doing, or she might be killing Steve right now. How he had come to trust her to this extent was still a mystery to him. But she seemed like she had no other agenda than to help Steve, which was also a mystery. Danny was out of options in a dire situation, he had to trust the help he could get, or Steve would die. He might still die but not from a snake in New Jersey's dark alleys, God forbid!

…..

Steve was just lying there, sweating, breaths coming out shallower. He didn't look like he was getting any better, in fact Danny thought that he was much worse than he had been before another dose of venom was injected into him. Dr Mallory was pacing, biting her nails, Danny didn't think she still had anything to bite off anymore unless she had graduated to biting off her fingers. She wasn't sure. Danny could see it. She had been in prison for…what…ten years? No way she still knew her stuff like she did when she was a twenty-year-old genius chemical engineer.

They could not hide here forever, especially in the dark. Who knew what other venomous creatures lurked in the dark alleys? And with Steve's condition still getting worse, Danny could not just stand there pacing, and doing nothing or Steve was going to die. He had made a call using a hospital phone when he was waiting for Laura outside the lab. Hospital phones were unlikely to be traced, their pursuers didn't thing they had left the alleys at all. They thought they had them trapped; it was only a matter of combing through the maze until they found them. He had called for help. There was one guy in Newark PD he could trust with his life and he knew he could count on him to help. But help seemed to be delaying, maybe he needed to make another phone call. He could just watch Steve like this. Maybe he should take him to a hospital after all. Maybe he should just take his chances with the assassins. Maybe…

He recalled his conversation on the hospital phone just minutes ago to his former Newark PD partner just before he transferred to Hawaii.

_"Hastings." The Jersey accented voice said on the other end._

_"Hey buddy."_

_A pause. "No way. Danny?!"_

_"Yeah man. How's it going?"_

_"This is a local code, don't tell me you're in Jersey and didn't tell me you were coming."_

_"Yeah man, I was kinda on the job, you know."_

_"Nice to hear from you buddy. Its been a while."_

_"I know man, listen, this isn't a social call. I really need your help."_

_"Anything. You ok?"_

"_Uhhm…not really. Is this a secure line?"_

_"Yeah. That serious?"_

_"Worse."_

_"Give me a sec." _

_Danny could hear Hastings moving, probably to a more secure location._

_"Yeah, go ahead D. __Whats going on?"_

Five minutes later Danny hung up the line and made his way back to guard Laura's Lab door.

Now, he wondered if he had made a mistake. It had been an hour and still no sign of Hastings. No sign of help.

"The assassins, do you know them?" Danny asked abruptly.

"No." Laura replied, keeping busy adjusting Steve's cannula on his arm as she administered some fluids intravenously.

"They are not a drug cartel, are they?" Danny persisted.

She evaded, her head never lifting to look at him. "I…wouldn't know."

"I think you do. They are CIA, aren't they? What did you do to have the CIA hunting you down? Huh, Doc? What the hell did you get us into?"

She didn't deny it. She didn't confirm it either. Damn it! Danny cursed inwardly. He moved his focus back to Steve. He sighed in desperation an despair. He had to find a pay phone.

"Doc, I don't mean to be cynical here but…he doesn't seem like he's getting any better. If I were in my right mind, I'd think that you had an angle here. One might think you were trying to kill him." Danny racked his hands through his hair. He didn't mean to accuse her of anything, she had come back for God's sake! That had him confused too.

Laura looked at him for a moment. "Look, I get that he looks bad." She said, glancing at Steve who was lying there like he was taking his last breaths.

"You think?"

"But I know the antivenom is working. His fever is going to go a little higher than this…"

"It's going to get worse?" Danny said in outrage, started pacing with renewed panic.

"Worse. That's how it works. His body is fighting the poison and the anti-venom is helping in sweating that poison out. There'll be seizures, a higher temperature, much higher…"

"Seizures?"

"Yes, and it's the last critical stage, but…but I assure you, he…"

"You assure me." Danny snorted. "You assure me. Do you assure me that he's not going to die? Is that what you're trying to _assure_ me of doctor?"

"I…" She looked unsure.

"Just what I thought." Danny said, turning away from her.

"What I meant to say was, I can't guarantee that he'll live, I won't lie to you,"

Danny paced even faster, shaking his head in disillusionment. "And you're telling me this now? He should have gone to the hospital a long time ago. I knew it…"

"I assure you…"

"Stop saying that!"

"I promise you," She repeated more calmly and stern, "that he would have gotten the same treatment for this as I'm giving him. In fact, it would have taken them a lot more time to figure out what type of venom it was and what the remedy should be. I can assu…tell you that I probably acted faster and more accurately as the emergency required. Now," she took a nervous deep breath, Danny had been silent too long, which, even in their short acquaintance, she was sure was an anomaly. "the normal saline will keep his body hydrated and I'll do my best to monitor him, do what I can to ease his pain and help his recovery in this unfavorable setting, and pray that he doesn't die." She finished indignantly. "That's my honest truth."

"Thanks for the mouthful but I can't …I won't hide out here with Steve in that condition. I have to give him the best chance for survival too and I need to make a phone call. Excuse me." He moved as if to walk away.

"Danny, wait." She called, she had never used either of their names before, which undoubtedly gave Danny pause. "Please, don't call the police again. The people who are after us…"

"After _you_. Steve doesn't have to suffer for that." Danny retorted.

"Fine, after me, but you can't deny that you're smack down in the middle of this too. And I assure you…"

"That again. Where did you go for elementary school? The Queen's quarters?" Danny mocked.

"I assure you," she insisted, "the people who're after me, they are lethal and smart, and they are everywhere. Please, don't contact the police or the hospital. We're much safer here, I promise you that."

"Listen to me lady. You're going to tell me all about _these people_ who are after you. Looks like you know them really well. In the meantime, I've got to make a plan. Stay with Steve and make sure he doesn't die. You hear me?" It was a warning.

He turned to Steve, "Hey, buddy?" Danny called, his hand on Steve's shoulder. It scotched him, he took his hand away in alarm, looking at Laura questioningly.

"He's burning up, Doc."

"Yeah, it' the fever." Laura said, coming to kneel beside Steve as well, putting her hand on his forehead. "This is not good." She said, looking around for something in despair. "I need water, cold water and a cloth …something to help bring his fever down." She looked at Danny earnestly, "I'll figure something out but if you have a plan, make it quick."

Danny nodded then turned back to Steve. "Hey buddy, I'll be right back ok?"

"Danny…" Steve mumbled deliriously, restless.

"Yeah, I'm right here Steve. What is it?"

"Nooo..no..Dannny…"

Danny put his hand back on Steve's shoulder, desperate to hear what he was saying. "What Steve, what is it, hmm?"

"He can't hear you. He's not here right now, I'm sure he's talking to the you in his subconscious somewhere. He's restless and anxious, must be something unpleasant he's dreaming about. You better go, if you're going to get us out of here then you better make it quick." Laura said.

Danny was loath to leave Steve like this, but he had to. Steve's condition was scaring him, help didn't seem to be coming as fast as he wanted it to. They were trapped, Steve was lying on the dirtiest alleys of New Jersey, dying from a muscle numbing snake poison! Could the nightmare get any worse?

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Helloo, here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Hi Stephany. **

**...**

**Desperate times breed desperate measures.**

**...**

"They've just made contact."

"With who?"

"Newark PD. A Detective Hastings just reported the location of the three fugitives. Should we proceed? There will be uniformed cops all over the place."

"No mistakes this time. Take them all out."

"Th...the cops?"

"The targets, you dimwit?!"

"Th...uh..."

"What?!"

He was afraid to ask another stupid question but, "Uh...the three fugitives you mean? I mean...the ...uh witness and the two cops?"

"For goodness sake! How did you even make it into this team?"

"I...I just wanted to make sure Sir, I thought you wanted the witness alive."

"Well now I just want her dead. All of them. Get it done!"

"Got it Sir."

And the line went dead.

….

Danny made his way out of the alleys as discreetly as he could, with his hoody on he could be easily mistaken for any of the druggies who were loitering the streets. A few blocks away a car slowed next to him, a black sedan. Danny froze. Great! looked like they had him, but they would have to torture him to death to make him tell where Steve and Laura were. He felt a cold rush of fear run down his spine, but he wasn't going down without a fight!

The window rolled down and a head stuck out of the window as the car slowed to match his still steady pace. Danny wasn't going to run. Not just yet. But he kept walking.

"Williams?"

Danny didn't register his name being called, nerves making him deaf to anything else but his pounding heart.

"Hey, Williams!" It was more insistent. Danny recognized the voice. He stopped, then released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Damn it, Hastings!"

"You scare too damn easy Williams."

"I was…rationally concerned. Perilous times these."

"Right. Get in buddy. Great to see you man."

"You've no idea." Danny said with a sigh of relief. "I'm in a bit of a fix man. Thanks for coming to my aid." Danny said, once he had settled into the passenger seat.

"Anytime D. How's Gracie and Charlie?"

"Oh, Grace and Charlie are growing up so well. I'm very proud of them." Danny said.

"And Rachel? You two ready to tie the knot once again?"

Danny scoffed, "Don't know if I'm ready to do that again, but Rachel and I have been good. I just don't wanna rush into it, you know."

"Once bitten twice shy."

"Something like that. How about you? How's your family?"

"Steph and the kids are alright. When I got your call though, I had to rush them to New York. Steph's sister lives there. It's not a long drive, it's been an hour already, I'm sure they are already there. Don't want them getting caught up in any of this."

"That was smart. You're doing a great deal for me, and it might cost you in huge ways. You gotta know that."

"I know. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah." Danny said thoughtfully.

"Well, Let's go get your people."

"The prisoner is not my people." Danny said. Strangely though, it felt like she was. Maybe it was the little pact they had formed in saving Steve, or rather, trying to save Steve. It was still a gamble whether Steve was going to be saved or not.

…..

The Newark P.D surrounded the place, going into the alleys alleys, guns ready. It would take them at least thirty minutes to search all the possible hiding places in that block buildings and alleys. They would also have to go knock on the doors to see if they were being harbored in there somewhere. Only one was supposed to be a fugitive, the other two were renowned cops. It was a wonder why they were hiding. The previous scene with the two dead Marshalls indicated that this was more of a rescue mission. God only knew what the mass murderer had done to two good cops, being helped by whoever took out the Marshalls. The cops could be bleeding out in one of these dirty alleys, the prisoner long gone by now. This whole thing was full of mystery.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

The yelling persisted as the search went on.

A sniper trained his gun at the set of buildings, he had a view of all the possible exits from his vintage point. He would take them all out clean as soon as they reared their heads.

…..

Danny made it back to their hiding place. Dr Mallory was bent over Steve holding a cloth to his forehead. She looked up sharply as he entered.

"How's he doing?" Danny asked.

"No change. His fever is still too high. Any luck on your end?" She asked anxiously.

"We gotta go. I've found us a car. I'm gonna need you to help me with Steve."

"His lower limbs have gone numb from the paralysis. It's going to be entirely on us to get him out of here."

"Sure, we'll drag him out of here if we have to. Come on, grab your doctor stuff and let's get going." Danny said, hefting Steve's upper body up, taking his weight on one shoulder while Laura took the other side. Together they staggered under Steve's weight, dragging him out.

Hastings opened the passenger door then rushed to relieve Laura, taking Steve's other side to help put him in the car. Laura rushed to the other passenger side. Adjusting Steve's head on her lap, she placed the wet t-shirt on his forehead again and readjusted the I.V, the heat from the AC making her feel warm. She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Danny got into the front seat with his friend, gun ready, checking outside and behind them. There didn't seem to be anyone of suspicion following them as they drove off.

"We're good?" Danny asked his friend.

"We're good. As per your instruction on the phone, I directed Newark PD to the opposite end of the other block of alleys. It will take them a while to search that maze. Your CIA douche-bags should be there too if they picked up on my call to NPD. But we gotta go now. I've got just the place for you guys to lay low." Hastings said.

"Thanks man." Danny said with a grateful look.

He glanced at the back of the seat at Steve, who was still delirious on Laura's lap. She looked calm but anxious. The way she was taking care of Steve made Danny's decision less difficult. He had to trust that she would do her best to keep him alive. She would not abandon him. She had had a chance to do so but had come back anyway. He was trying to convince himself but his anxiety about this decision was not easing. He had no reason to trust her, he didn't know what her angle was, if she was playing an angle or not. This was a leap of faith, pure and simple.

"I'm gonna need you to drop me off somewhere though, I can't go with you guys." Danny said.

Laura looked up from Steve in panic but didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking?" Hastings asked.

"I doubt the CIA are going to buy our rouse for long. They have to follow someone, and it's gotta be me. At least that way, you guys can make it out safely. I know where you cabin is, Jim. I'll make my way there as soon as I know it's safe." Danny said.

"Oh, so you're bait?" Hastings asked.

"Somebody's gotta be." Danny said. Danny turned again in his seat, looked at Steve for a moment and sighed in despair. He turned his eyes on the doctor. Instead of tying to scare her into taking care of Steve, which she was already doing, he decided to appeal to the conscious he had thus far glimpsed.

He stretched his hand and touched her arm, the one that was holding Steve. That made her look into his eyes with surprise. Danny let his eyes plead for him and hoped she had some more conscience in reserve to care.

"Please, take care of him." He pleaded.

She swallowed nervously. "I'll do my best."

Danny looked into her eyes and believed her. He just hoped the conscience of a convicted killer would last until he came back.

Danny was dropped off on the roadside and took off in the opposite direction at a run. He was now out of cell jamming range so he could use his cell now. He dialed a number on his phone knowing very well it would be traced the moment it was answered. Let them come and get him!

….

In a certain office, a technician raised his head with barely contained excitement and relief.

"We've got another signal."

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, here's another, i hope you like.**

**...**

**Prohibit the taking of omens, and do away with superstitious doubts. Then, until death itself comes, no calamity need be feared.**

**...**

Jim Hastings and Laura half dragged Steve to the cabin after a long drive into the woods. Steve was going in and out of consciousness, half the time mumbling inarticulately. The cabin was not impressive, just a roof and four walls, no creature comforts of any kind.

Hastings noticed Laura appraising the shabby cabin as they dragged Steve in to lay him on the floor.

"Sorry it's not up to your standards Doc, the best I could do under the circumstances. Better than the alley you were in, right?" Hastings said.

"No no…it's…perfect actually. Just…put him on the hard ground, he'll recover quicker."

"You being sarcastic?"

Laura did a double take. "Oh, absolutely not. I meant, he's sweating, with his fever, a bed wouldn't be ideal. We need a cool, hard ground. And if he codes, it will save time having to drag him down to perform CPR." Laura said in explanation.

Hastings nodded in understanding. "But you won't be getting a better place to sleep either."

"Oh, trust me, I've known worst." She said dismissively then turned to look at Hastings as a thought hit her. "You…you do know who…"

"Oh, I know who you are, Doc." Hastings said, crouching down to make Steve a bit more comfortable as he could under the circumstances, rolling him to lie on top of a sleeping bag for whatever comfort it might provide. "So, uhm…I doubt there's much food in here, been here more than a year ago. Haven't felt much like hunting of late." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But I'm sure I got jerky, the never go bad kind. Don't touch the tinned beef, it should be poison by now. But you got a bottle or two of water, that should help some."

"Sure, thank you."

"Yeah, and uh…restroom…somewhat." Hastings shrugged again, pointing to an adjacent door. "It's a hunter's cabin. Rarely used."

"It's ok, I get it." Laura said, adjusting Steve's I.V and attaching another bag of normal saline. She took the remaining sleeping bag and adjusted it beneath Steve's head for a pillow.

"Uhh…you're gonna need that." Hastings said. "We don't got plenty of those lying around."

"Oh, it's ok, I'm good."

"Yeah, right. In this Jersey freezing weather and that little hoody of yours you're good." Hastings snorted.

He kind of spoke like Danny, Laura noted. With that Jersey accent.

"Oh look, we have logs." He said going to the fireplace. "I'll make some fire for you before I leave. Ought to keep you warm, somewhat." He shrugged.

"Before you leave?"

"Oh yeah… uh, I've got to go find Williams. If he's still breathing, I might lend a hand."

"You…you think…he might be…?"

Hastings shrugged, "There's no way to tell. The people who are after you a rather dangerous Doc, don't you think? Any idea who they are?"

Steve moaned and thrashed at that moment, giving Laura just the distraction she needed. She turned to attend Steve, soaking a cloth with bottled water and started dabbing at his forehead and neck. Hastings scoffed and turned to make himself busy with the fire.

"Oh, don't light it, it won't work well with his fever.' She cautioned.

"And are you just gonna freeze in here?"

"I'll be fine. i'll light the fire once his fever has broken, he'll need warmth then, but not right now."

"Well, aren't you all Florence Nightingale. Suit yourself. I gotta go." Hastings turned to leave the place. "You got this handled?" He asked, nodding towards Steve.

"Yeah, uh…I got it."

"Ok then. I gotta go see what Danny's up to. My friend is trusting you with his best friend's life. Just don't do anything stupid." Hastings said, a lot more serious that she had seen him thus far. He leaned closer to deliver his next statement more meaningfully. "Because I'll find you."

It was said with such menace Laura was left in no doubt as to the meaning of it. She better not dare make a run for it. And Steve had better not die.

….

_Steve was running, something was chasing him. He was in a jungle, alone, but he could hear his Commanding Officer hollering at him._

_"Run Lieutenant! Run! Move it!"_

_"Sir, yes Sir!" Steve yelled back. He could not see his Commanding Officer, but that voice was so near, propelling him forward. _

_"Run Lieutenant!"_

_"Sir, yes Sir!" He could see the light now; He was getting closer to the light and away from what was chasing him. He was getting there. He was almost there._

…...

Danny could feel that he was now being followed, he had made contact; he knew his signal had been pinged. Now, the breeze he felt at the back of his head might just be paranoia or someone was really following him. Unlikely though, not so soon. But he could be sure they were now on his trail and if he didn't make an escape plan soon, he really would have a bullet at the back of his scull. He was more familiar with this side of Jersey, having been a Police Officer in Jersey for most of his career, he kind of was familiar with most of it.

He needed a stray dog or a wild cat. He hated cats; he really did. Dogs, he could deal with, cats, not so much. They rarely listened to instructions, they did whatever they wanted and what he wanted done would require compliance. This side of the suburbs though, it would be hard to find a stray anything. The lawns were neatly cut, white picket fencing so short he could just jump over them. A few had dogs, most resting in their kennels on the yard or inside the houses. Not much noise in this part of town. He needed a dog, but it was going to be difficult to coax one to do his bidding at this time of night. Most of them would be on high alert for intruders. Danny was pretty good with dogs, but he was sure at this time of night, being a stranger, he would be dog meat before he even began his dog whisperer trick. He would prefer a cat right about now. They couldn't care less about intruders as long as they were well fed. The disloyal, slow, vicious little creatures. He was a dog person; he could do this. But he sure wasn't looking for a vicious hound.

He found one, barely older than a pup, busy barking at something it had sported at a distance, but it was chained inside the short picket fence. It did look eager to venture outside on a chase for whatever it had sported out there. Perfect. Exactly what he needed.

He whistled to the dog and it's attention was immediately turned towards him, barking at him now, fiercely. It wouldn't be a very good dog if it wasn't at least belligerent towards a stranger at this time of night. But he had dealt with vicious dogs a lot when he was patrolling the suburbs of New Jersey back when he was with NPD.

He whistled to the dog, "Hey buddy, hey hey, it's ok."

The dog continued to bark. Nobody came out to check what the dog was so worked up about. Jersey folks. Danny shook his head. It was a blessing at this moment though.

He patted the dog, tentatively, afraid to get bitten. But the dog seemed to get his cooing and calmed down. He did have a way with dogs.

…...

"Danny…Dan…nononono…. run…danger…run…" Steve was murmuring over and over. Laura could deduce that he was having another nightmare with Danny in danger this time.

She walked over and felt his temperature again. He was so much worse now. She felt for his pulse, It was weak and thready, not a good sign. Steve was getting dangerously worse and she didn't know if she still could do anything about it. She was out of her element here. She was not a medical doctor and genius or not, this was getting out of her control.

…..

Danny hoped his dog trick had bought him some time as he searched for a payphone to call his team.

"Hey Danny. Don't tell me Jersey wasn't all that and you're already feeling homesick." Lou joked.

"Hey Lou. Uhh…well Jersey turned out to not be so great, so far. Disastrous for Steve, I'll tell you that."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"Listen uh… it looks like somebody is trying very hard to make sure that our prisoner doesn't get to court tomorrow."

"Are you guys ok?" Lou asked, now alarmed.

"We've been better. You need to let the Governor know what's happening. Tell her we're gonna need the whole cavalry, I'm talking Marshalls, Army...whatever you can get. This is looking to be a little higher up than we had thought. Tell her the Judge needs to be in protective custody now. Do this discreetly please. So far, we already know that Newark PD is bugged or compromised in some way. The Judge would be in danger too. Put someone on him."

"Ok Danny, you got it. But who can she trust if NPD is already compromised?"

"I don't know. I don't know …I don't know if the Marshalls are even a safe bet but…just let her know not to let the CIA anywhere near this. I know the roaches are everywhere but…try, will you?"

"The CIA are in on this?"

"Oh, this has got their fingerprints all over. What I don't yet know is, why."

"Alright, I'll get a move on this. Just stay safe bro."

"Thanks buddy. I gotta go."

…...

The professional was following alright, the signal was showing on his own electrical gadget, showing exactly were his prey was headed. He followed at a higher speed, seemed like his prey was now in a moving vehicle.

Then the signal stopped. Got ya now. He readied his gun, got ready to shoot as he neared the dumpster where the signal had stopped. He didn't take a moment to wonder why the signal had stopped at a dumpster, it was as good a place as any to hide, so he shrugged it off.

He stealthily approached the huge pile of bins, gun read and cursed at what he saw. A dog and a cat, fighting. The dog had a phone attached to it. His signal.

Damn! Again!

He made the call.

"You go them?" The voice on the other end asked.

"I got a dog and a cat fighting; it was a decoy."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, this is becoming predictable. You can do better than this, we don't have much time."

"So…Damn it Damn it! We don't have a clue as to where they are?"

"Oh, I believe I have an idea where to start. I do believe I won't be following your signals anymore. I'll report back when I have something."

"Wait, tell me you got someone on the Judge."

"As we speak."

….

Judge Mason could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning since he had retired to sleep four hours ago. It was a big day tomorrow. He was probably going to make headlines for this. Once the disturbing documents had been put in his custody, he had known he could not just leave well enough alone and go on with his life. He was a Judge and the people who had brought this to his attention were expecting justice. They were themselves dangerous and untrustworthy, but the evidence wasn't. Tomorrow, all will be decided and so far, things had been kept so secretive that the media still had no idea. So far, things were going according to plan.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming for his front door. It had been bust open and the alarm didn't go off. He felt a cold chill creep up his spine as he sat up in his bed and waited. He could not hide, where could he hide? He had known that this critical move in is career was going to be dangerous. The good thing was he was alone in the house, it would be better if he just died alone. He had failed, but at least they would just kill him, and his family would be left out of it. At least he hoped so.

…

_Steve saw Joe yelling at him to move it. Then he saw his mom and dad, they were standing together with Joe. He really needed to go there. They seemed so far, yet so close. If he could just reach out._

Laura had lied to Hastings when she had said she got this. She didn't got this. Not at all. Steve was getting worse, his fever was not going down, only worse. How was that possible? She had done the experiment correctly; the measurements had been correct. At least to her recollection. But to be fair, she hadn't been near chemicals in ten years. And even then, she had just been a rooky chemical engineer. She may have made a mistake. Because Steve's fever should have broken by now. According to her calculations.

"Mom…Dad?" Steve was mumbling. He wasn't thrashing and fighting anymore, he was more relaxed now. And Laura didn't think that was such a good sign.

"No no…she's …knife…run…ma…run…no don't…!"

Steve started trashing again, restlessly but weak. Laura didn't know how to help him. She got his trashing hand in hers and held on.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm here." She whispered comfortingly to Steve.

"Mom?"

"It's ok. I'm here. It's ok Steve." Laura assured as she moved to sit on the floor and put Steve's head on her lap. "I'm here. It's ok." She kept murmuring, and it seemed to calm him some. She brushed his shoulder. He was burning up too much. The fluids he was losing through sweat were too much compared to what he was taking in through an I.V. Which, by the way, was already running out again. Laura felt trapped with no plan. She tried to give him water from the bottle but most of it was just falling out. She was only wasting it.

"Wo fat!" Steve said the name like a curse in his delirium and then stilled. Then he started thrashing so violently Laura could not continue to hold him or she would get hurt. It was like he was in a fight for his life and he was sweating even more.

Ok, she had no plan here. She could either stare at Steve and watch him die or…or she could make a plan. She had no plan. It wouldn't be said she hadn't tired. What could she do? She grabbed the sleeping bag that Steve had been using as a pillow and ran out the door.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9,**

**Hey guys, here's another one- enjoy.**

**...**

**"Shallow men believe in luck or in circumstance. Strong men believe in cause and effect**."

...

Laura ran back into the cabin with a sleeping bag full of snow. Steve was still restless, burning up. She had racked the snow with her bare hands. It had taken a lot of time and strength to fill that bag, her hands didn't feel like they still had blood in them. She poured the bag of snow all over him.

Like a drug addict who was kicking off his habit cold turkey, this was the same thing.

In about 5mins Steve came out of his stupor with a start, like he had been drowning in water and had just come up for air. He as disoriented, shocked and probably scared, although she could rightly guess that very little scared this man.

"Hey hey…It's ok. It's ok." She reassured, trying to calm him down. It had worked! Thank God it had worked.

Steve could not figure out where he was, something had jolted him awake, cold cold cold, was all he could think, shivering now. Someone was holding him, cooing, "I'm here, it's ok." He relaxed into her arms as he tried to figure out where he was and who she was. An angel, but heaven was so damn cold. "Cold." He mumbled.

Laura left him, he felt even colder when she did, but she had rushed to make some fire. Once the logs were ablaze, she drew him closer to the fire and wrapped him in a sleeping bag. Steve was shivering now, and huddled closer to her, needing her to wrap her arms around him again. She did, and it wasn't as cold anymore.

He looked around him, it was a cabin, of some sort, he was on the floor. He could recall what had happened now, it came to him abruptly. He would have reacted violently, but he really didn't have the strength right now. And he kind of liked where he was, in the arms of their convict. Yes, he remembered now. She was no angel, but it sure felt like it. He had been bitten by a snake while hiding away in the alley protecting their prisoner. From then on, he had no recollection of anything until the moment he woke up. He couldn't find Danny though; he was sure he was supposed to be here.

"Where's Danny? Is he alright? He's in danger. I gotta go…"

"It's ok. He's uh…" She really didn't know where Danny was right now. Whether he was ok or not, but Steve didn't need to know that yet. "he's uh…out, but he said he'll find us. He's coming back. I'm sure he's ok." She said soothingly.

Steve relaxed into her arms. He was too tired to try and argue. He had been having a nightmare about Danny being in danger. He had dreamed about his mom and Joe and his dad too. Now he knew all that had been a dream. He was still uneasy about the dream he had had about Danny though; he had been in real danger, it had seemed so real.

"Danny's in danger…" He murmured.

"I hope not. He's coming back. You were having a bad dream." She soothed.

He lulled into it. He relaxed into her arms. He looked up into her eyes, the concern on her face, the kindness as she continued to sooth his hair back. She cuddled him like a baby, the convict. The convicted murderer. Right now, her arms felt like the arms of an angel as he was lulled back into sleep. A mass murderer, watching over him.

….

After he had left the doctor and Steve at the cabin, Hastings had tried to pick his trail after Danny, but his boy had covered his tracks well. Good then, at least he didn't need to worry all that much. Hawaii had not made Williams rusty.

Hastings hoped he was still alive, and if so, Danny knew how to contact him if he needed help. In the meantime, he had calls to make.

He got home, it was unusually quiet with his family now safely out of the house, out of town all together. It was past midnight anyway; it couldn't have been any other way. He opened his fridge and took out a beer, he had had one hell of a day.

Before he could even take a sip, he heard a click at the back of his head, he knew instantly he now had a gun pointed on him.

"Ok, you are going to tell me where detective Williams, Steven McGarrett and our beloved prisoner, Dr Laura Mallory are hiding. Shall we take a seat?" A very lethal sounding, horse voice said as he was led out of his kitchen to go and sit on the couch in his living room.

"Don't get me wrong. I can easily do the 'I'll kill your family' dance but I'm pressed for time. And I thought you would appreciate us doing this man to man without all the drama. Of course, if you prefer to protect your precious friends, we can easily do this the hard way. You know, get your kids and wife involved. I know you know I don't work alone, and I found you easy enough, didn't I?"

Hastings felt a fear creep up his spine at the threat on his family. The voice came to sit opposite him on the other couch, gun now pointed at his face. Hastings would try and memorize this face if he thought he was going to live long enough to recall it. He knew he wasn't going to have that chance. These types didn't show their faces to make you tell about it. No, his was a very short life from this moment.

"God move to have them tuck tail and run before the shit hit the fan, but hey, I'm sure they won't be hard to find. We'll just start with grandparents and aunts before we move to hotels, of course the ones we question won't be left in any position to answer any more questions, if you get my meaning. We don't leave loose ends. Now, I'm sure we've reached an understanding. I'll ask again. Where are they? Or better still, would you care to show me?"

….

Laura watched over Steve as he slept, it had been almost three hours now. She would bet it was now sometimes in the early morning, around 3am maybe. The paralysis must be ebbing from Steve's limbs now, maybe if he attempted, he could even walk. He better, because she had a feeling they might soon need to run.

She heard footsteps or sound from outside. She almost took a breath of relief; it must be Danny. He did say he knew where this cabin was, and he would come find them. It could be Hastings who had come back. But then again, their enemy had been quite adept at following their trail. How long could they have hoped to hide?

So, she took a burning log from the now dying fire and went to stand just behind the closed door. If an unwelcome visitor came through, they wouldn't see her before they had a burning scull. She planned to cause permanent damage before their would-be assailant even got a chance to get their hands on her.

She waited, poised, the cabin door opened ushering a rush of snowy cold wind.

Hastings walked in, and Laura relaxed, dropping her hand holding the log down. She didn't let go of the log just yet, but she did take an audible relieved breath. Before she started talking about how relieved she was, she noticed something in Hastings eyes and knew she had relaxed prematurely.

Hastings had someone behind him, he was propelled forward and she could now see the man with a gun behind Hastings back. She froze, fear gripping her insides she forgot to breathe. She was still holding that log, but all strength and left her. She knew that face. She would never forget that face as long as she lived.

"Dr Mallory." The man said, with a sneer. "What is that? A weapon?" he scoffed. "You better drop that log. What good is it gonna do?" He taunted. "Bullet-log, see? Bullet-log." He said patronizingly. "Get the math?"

Steve was still sleeping on the ground; the disturbance didn't rouse him. Danny was obviously nowhere to be found. Maybe he was already dead, who knew? And now Hastings was no doubt going to pay for helping them. Steve too was going to get a bullet even as he slept. At least he wouldn't know what hit him, he would get a better deal. This was pointless. It had always been pointless, and she had realized it earlier on. She had known only to surrender, struggling would only make it hurt harder. She had learned that the hard way. What freedom had she hoped to find in this madness? Where had she hoped to run to?

The guy wasn't alone, of course, there were two more standing just outside the door. Hastings was propelled further inside, gun still on his back.

"It's alright Doc." The guy said. "This will all be over soon. I'm gonna kill you quick. You see, we're a bit pressed for time, no thanks to you." He signaled for one of his guys to go over to Steve.

The second guy drew his gun, walked over to Steve and bent to check his pulse to see if he was still breathing.

It all happened so quickly. Steve pulled the guy down by the hand holding the gun.

Hasting saw an opening with the whole interruption and elbowed the guy who was holding him at guy point.

Steve didn't struggle with his assailant for long, he got hold of the gun and fired. The guy went down.

Hastings didn't quite manage the same, the guy had quickly gained back control and fired at him without hesitation. Hastings went down.

Steve took advantage of that moment and fired at the guy straight to the heart. Twice. The assassin went down.

But Laura quickly noticed that the third guy was now aiming at Steve and he had no time enough to point his gun at the third assailant. The whole thing was happening simultaneously and so quickly the whole thing had not yet taken a minute.

Laura was closer and to the guy's blind spot. She raised her log and rammed it at the guys arm, which was aiming at Steve with a gun, giving Steve the opening he needed to turn his gun and aim at the goon.

It was over, all their assailants were dead, and the whole thing had lasted less than a minute. Laura was still reeling in shock, standing in the corner against the walls of the cabin.

Steve got up, came to her first. He was limping, his legs were probably not used to walking yet. The paralysis effect was still there. He knelt beside her, checking her for gunshot wounds.

"Are you ok? Huh? Are you hurt? Did you get shot?" He asked earnestly.

She shook her head 'no'. She was alright, But Hastings. God, Hastings had been shot and was probably dead by now. She scrambled to her feet to rush to Hastings to check. She turned him over, he was bleeding yes, but the bullet had got his shoulder. If she managed to stop the bleeding, he would live. She checked his carotid, the pulse wasn't strong, but it wasn't that bad either. She could work with this. She started to wrench at a sleeping bad, needing the stuff inside for good padding.

"What you know this guy now? Why are you trying to save someone who just tried to kill you?" Steve asked crossly.

"He is not an assassin Steve, he's Danny's friend. The one who's been helping us all along. He found us this place." She said looking up at him but kept her hand pressed on Hastings' shoulder. "He's the one who found us this place, if not for him we wouldn't have made it out that alley."

"Danny's friend?"

"Yeah, his name is Hastings…"

"Jim Hastings, Danny's last partner before he relocated to Hawaii. I've heard of him." Steve now put his gun away and bent over to help. "Where's Danny anyway?"

"I don't know but Hastings might." Laura said.

"The bullet was a trough and through, you can work with this?"

"I'm no medical Doctor but I'm sure I can fix it. But we need to get him help quickly."

Hastings moaned.

"What?" Steve bent over to hear.

"It's not safe. They are coming…"

"Hey hey…its ok buddy. We got them all." Steve said.

"No, you haven't. There are more coming. We gotta go. Now!" Hastings said, holding the pad pressed to his own shoulder and getting up, with difficulty. Steve and Laura got to either side of him, helping him stand.

"What do you mean there are more coming? How do you know that?" Steve asked.

"Well, I was a captive of theirs for a time, wasn't I? I heard the guy say on the phone…I think they said something about the Judge. I'm thinking your presiding Judge was the target. Maybe. And uh…ahhhh…" He groaned in pain as he stood upright. "He said to forget about the Judge, he had details on the real target…which I'm assuming is the good doc here. Anyways, he gave them direction to follow here, where I was leading them. Again, about that, I'm really sorry but, I kinda didn't have a choice. They threatened my family…"

"Hey, we understand. It's ok." Laura volunteered. Steve didn't contribute. He had led assassins to them after all, choice or no choice.

"Where's Danny?" Steve asked.

"I…I've no idea." Hastings said helplessly, his despair showing.

"We need to get outa here then. Can you walk?" Steve asked, deciding to focus on the matter at hand and compartmentalizing the fear that Danny wasn't probably already dead, he wasn't ready to deal with that right now.

"I think we're gonna need to do more than walk, but I can handle it." Hastings said.

"Then let's go." Steve said, helping Hastings walk out the door, Laura on the other side of him.

…..

In a far distance in the woods the shots had been heard by two separate groups of people now following the sound, at a run.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, here's another one, i hope you like.**

**….**

**"I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything, but I can do something. And because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do the something that I can do."**

**...**

Hastings held his patched up shoulder as he led the way out of the woods, he knew the area well and could now walk just fine on his own two feet. But Steve was the survivalist, and it wasn't long till he was the one leading the way.

"Not that way, for someone who knows these woods too, wouldn't the straightway be the obvious clue?" Hastings looked at him half puzzled and half annoyed at Steve's automatic seizing of control. Yeah, the guy had saved his hide just now, but wasn't he supposed to be at least weak in his knees from the snake poison? He could swear the guy was half human, recovering that fast. Last time Hastings had seen him in the Cabin before he took off, the guy hadn't looked like he was going to make it, threshing about in his fever like that. Or, the Doctor had a magic touch. Frankly he was surprised she hadn't taken a pillow to him and snuffed the life out him, there had been really little of it left at that time. But loath as he was to admit it, Steve was right.

Steve directed them to another path,

"Continue that way, I'll go this way and create a diversion." Steve said, giving military hand signals. He guy was now in what Danny would call, 'SEAL mode'. Hastings used to laugh at Danny's complains every time he called to complain about his new partner the first months he relocated to Hawaii. Hastings would laugh him off, sure that Danny was exaggerating. Now he wasn't too sure. The guy was sure a control freak, but he was talking sense. So, Hastings nodded, and he and the Doctor took off in the opposite direction while McGarfreak went his own way, breaking twigs and setting booby traps or God only knew what else with this guy. Hastings wouldn't be surprised if the guy donned on some face paint- just to be one with the jungle.

Steve made his way through the woods making sure to leave telltale signs in the snow, footprints, broken twigs and such. The way Danny talked about Jersey; you would think there was not a single tree on the mainland. It might have clearly defined pathways but jungle it was still.

….

One group reached the cabin first.

"They're gone." One said, assessing the situation, three bodies on the ground, none which they were looking for. "We gotta move."

The other group following not far behind, realized they had been surpassed, opened fire. It was a mini war in the woods for a few minutes as different kinds of fire power exchanged.

Steve had just rejoined the doctor and Hastings when the war broke out.

Laura turned to look at him in alarm. "They've found us."

"No, they've found the cabin, let's move."

"Then why are they making such a ruckus?" Hastings asked.

"My guess is, they are either trying to scare us by randomly opening fire, knowing that we're still in the jungle somewhere. Or, there are two opposite sides exchanging fire here." Steve said, hoping for the later.

"Danny." Hastings said. "You think Danny found us? Brought some reinforcements, maybe?"

"That would be my prayer." Steve said hopeful. Then immediately froze in horror.

"What?" Hastings asked, looking at Steve.

"Oh crap, if the other group is friendly then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I hope they won't run into…uh…some of the traps I set for the not so friendly group."

Hastings snorted; he had known it. The guy was crazy, and right now, he might just be their best chance at survival.

"And God, I hope Danny's alive." Steve said with a little bit more hope.

"He is, and I bet you fifty bucks he's the friendly fire." Hastings reassured. "But right now, we gotta move, there's no telling who will get to us first."

…..

The gun shots had stopped, now it had become a cat and mouse game, the hunt and the hunted. A tracker hunched down, feeling the tracks on the path, looking around the area then gave direction to follow a certain path and directed the others to spread out.

Another tracker followed shortly behind, did the same and came to the same conclusion, follow the marks and have one or two spread out.

"No."

"No what?"

"Look at these marks, these footprints all this…it's too obvious. Trust me, I know him. He's not that sloppy.

"That is if he's even alive and leading this pack."

"He's alive, and he's leading this pack." Came the reply with more faith that fact. "And I'd advise you don't take that path, the guy likes booby traps and if I'm right, then this will be full of them."

The others made to argue but then they heard gunshots.

"Well, I guess this solves the problem, lets follow the war zone."

…..

Hastings was trying, Steve could see that. The guy was bleeding, he could tell he was still losing a lot of blood from his shoulder wound, the patching up was not holding. Steve had more of an ally in their 'prisoner' than the seasoned cop right now. Hastings was slowing them down, understandably so in his condition, Steve suspected the guy would be going into shock soon if he kept losing blood like that but Steve could not risk stopping to take a look at the wound. He could feel that the enemy was quickly closing in. How many they were? He didn't know. He just hoped that his trapes had go one or two. The odds were against them, they were obviously outnumbered if the mini war he had heard earlier was anything to go by. They had sure brought reinforcements and he wasn't sure if any were on their side. They had three guns between them against what he could decipher to be a small army. He doubted Hastings could shoot straight in his condition right now, and he was himself still suffering the aftereffects of the snake poison although he had no choice but to suck it up or die. As for the doctor, well, the way she had been holding that gun earlier, Steve doubted she even knew how to shoot a gun. He had commented at it and she had stuck that stubborn chin of hers and claimed she had gone rusty. Steve didn't buy it, which led him to wonder how she could have opened fire on her colleagues, with precision, one shot at a time ten years ago. His curiosity about this whole thing was nagging him again and this time he was not going to suppress it. He was getting to the bottom of this case if they came out of this little jungle alive.

A bullet whizzed just passed his head to get lodged in a tree trunk. Great! They had caught up with them, and clearly not the good guys, if there were any. Random gunfire started towards them. For now, he could tell two shooters, that was before the others followed the sounds and came to render reinforcements. Steve took cover behind a tree, the others had done the same, he noticed.

He started shootings, hoping to pick one or two out before they became too many to handle, he didn't have much ammo to waste.

"I'll cover, Go!" He yelled, opening cover fire while Hastings took off with Laura.

"Moving!" Steve yelled.

"Move!" Hastings called put, opening cover fire for Steve. They were coordinating well but Hastings shots were off, Steve managed to move. At this pace they were going to run out of amor without even shooting at a single target. Dr Mallory was carrying her own weight, if one could term it that. She was firing, head slightly averted, eyes half closed, and Steve wasn't sure if she was just aiming at the ground for fear of hitting a live target or she had just gone rusty, like she had said. Steve would bet the former. Then why was she trying so hard to wear this 'I'm a dangerous criminal' badge on her sleeve still? Maybe he was mistaken, maybe he was seeing what he wanted to see. She did save his life. What was that syndrome again? Maybe it was working on him, seeing goodness where there was none. Who was to say she just didn't want to shoo the bad guys because they were actually her friends come to finish some sort of prison break or something? But that wasn't adding up in his mind anymore considering all that had happened.

The reinforcements had come it seemed, the gun fight was on but now it seemed their enemies were exchanging gun fire with another group, their friendly? Or maybe they were fighting over the trophy, which right now seemed to be Laura. Steve didn't wait to try and analyze it; Hastings was losing strength and they were running out of amor. So, they ran, leaving the two groups fighting it out.

Laura took her place on Hastings' other side while Steve took the other as they helped him navigate the rough terrain at a breaking pace. Steve had to give it to her, she was strong willed, picked up her part of the slack, all of that without a single complaint or even a scream as the gunshots were whizzing past her head, sometimes too close. He was just beginning to admire her gumption; or had that ship sailed a long time ago?

They came to a small creek with large boulders for them to cross but the water was rough. They tried to cross it as quickly as they could with Hastings between them, now more like a dead weight. The gun shots were getting closer. Hastings took another bullet in the leg which brought him down, taking the whole team with him. Steve and Laura stumbled into the creek, Hastings still between them. It looked like they had been adequately cornered and outnumbered, but Steve wasn't going down without a fight. He turned and pointed his gun at their assailants. Two, and counting, Steve would bet. Steve could take only one, but he'll be dead before he could pull his trigger on the other one. He instinctively moved to shield Laura. He didn't know why but it was almost like it was out of his control, almost involuntary. He didn't have time to analyze it, he knew that even with his last breath, he would protect her.

Steve smirked, looking with last minute bravado and mockery at the guy pointing a gun at him, "Are you deliberately trying to miss or are you just really bad at this?" Steve said sarcastically.

"We're not trying to miss you." The other one said, pointing his gun at Steve. "It's the doc we want alive," The shrugged, "But her head will do if we can't achieve that."

Steve took a shot at one of them who went down in surprise, he hadn't counted on Steve making that shot. But that was as far as his skills with a gun could get him, now Steve prepared to feel a bullet pierce his head or chest form the other guy, he hadn't said they wanted him alive too.

A shot rang out, but Steve didn't feel anything. Steve watched in shock as the second guy's face transformed, the gun dropping before hid, a red hole on his forehead. Steve looked up in shock and saw Danny standing behind the guy, his gun still drawn.

Steve breathed.

Other shots had rung out just around that same time. Now he saw US Marshalls and FBI Agents crawling out of the jungle, must mean they had cleared it of enemy influence.

Danny reached out a hand to help him up, Steve took it, heaving himself up, and went in for a hug.

"You're alive." They both said almost in unison, with relief and wonder.

"I wasn't too sure there for a minute, you were bitten by a snake Steven." Danny laughed, "Now I know you're a robot."

"I never said otherwise." Steve said with a smirk. They turned to reach out to Laura and Hastings, helping them out of the creek. It seemed the war was over for now. Hastings needed medical attention, but he was going to live. And Dr Laura Mallory had a lot to explain!

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here's another one, i hope you enjoy it.**

**...**

**"To become a patriot, one must become the enemy of the rest of human kind."**

**...**

The man walked into his office that morning, as usual. Time to resume normal operations, he had had a close call there, but it had been averted in the nick of time. He took the time to reflect at what he had stood to lose if it had gone another way. He stood to lose a lot. A lot of people had been involved in this but he stood to lose the most. However, the text he had got from his top guy on this operation made him breathe again. But he couldn't relax just yet, although everyone involved in this had been taken care of, including the Judge and the Mallory chick, someone had leaked the information. Someone had snitched on him and he had a few clues. They had to go too. It was only a matter of cleaning up.

…

Steve gave the FBI the assassin's phone after the text message, now they just had to wait for it to be traced to the owner. The whole situation was still a puzzle but Laura's attitude was the main jigsaw here. Most people in her situation could not wait to plead how innocent they were to anyone who was within hearing distance. Not Laura. She wouldn't talk, in fact, she insisted she was guilty and that was not the way normal guilty people would behave. But then again neither did the innocent. She looked even more scared now than before. He had taken her aside, sat her down, really looked deep into her eyes to communicate his genuine desire to hear her out. To know her story. Because there was one hell of a story here.

"You've got to tell us what's happening, Laura." Steve insisted.

They had come out of the jungle, crisis momentarily averted. According to Danny, the Governor of Hawaii had really done a solid for them and made sure they had real back up. The US Marshalls had come in full force, partly to avenge their fallen colleagues. A med-evac had whisked Hastings away to hospital, he was to be guarded since the crisis wasn't entirely over. His wife and kids had been taken from the sister's house in New York and put in protective custody. The Five-0 team had taken the first flight to Jersey to render their assistance as soon as Danny had made contact and told them of their ordeal. They would be landing in a few hours. They probably wouldn't be able to make the court hearing though.

"Come on, talk to me." Steve cajoled. "Who are these people? What does the CIA want with you?" Steve persisted earnestly. She looked at him with eyes almost brimming with tears she wouldn't allow to fall, hope almost making an appearance in those eyes but just as quickly dashed.

"I can't, I won't. It's for your own good." She said. It almost sounded patronizing but Steve could see that she really believed it. Just what the hell was she into?

"Well, you're going to have to say something in Court, might as well tell us now."

"I don't know what they want from me in this court hearing, but my statement is not going to change." She sighed and looked up at him with resignation and hopelessness renewed. "You don't want to know, trust me. It's really for your own good. I can't have your blood on my hand too, not if I can help it."

She was going to a trial, again, which was really hardly ever done. And Steve now knew that something huge was going on and she was most likely caught in the middle. He could almost stake his life on it. It was getting harder to see the coldblooded killer in Dr Laura Mallory. One puzzle was not fitting in though, she still insisted that she was guilty. Almost vehemently too. What was she so afraid of? Who was holding what over her head? Or, maybe that syndrome thing was working on him again, messing with his usually sharp detective instincts.

….

The man made his way into Court for what he was hoping to be his last day in Court after three days of this grueling thing. He wasn't frazzled when he saw that Judge Mason was still presiding over this case, which was about to go away anyway. It would have been a bit over the top had they managed to kill the Judge in his sleep last night. He was still puzzled on how he wasn't informed that the Judge was still breathing but it didn't matter. They had nothing on him, whatever evidence they had would not hold any water without any witnesses and as far as he was aware, there were none. He would have literary peed himself when the last witness was called and the Mallory chick walked up the stand. Just how?! He had been told that she was dead. This was not good. He would worry, but he could see the recognition her eyes when she looked at him. She wouldn't dare!

…..

"Dr Mallory," Judge Mason addressed her as she sat at the stand. "Can you tell us if you recognize that substance in that container?"

A small transparent unique looking bottle with green liquid in it was brought forward.

Steve could see Laura start with recognition at the bottle.

"That's my virus!" She said with a bit more excitement than she had shown since.

The Court went quiet at that, more than a little shocked.

"Virus, Dr Mallory?"

She manged to compose herself back to her usual demure self.

"Yes, my lord. Although I'd have to lab test it to be sure, but with the unique color and the bottle, I'm almost certain that is my virus, Sir."

"How is it your virus? What virus is it? Please explain yourself."

She cleared her throat and got ready to tell her story for the first time in ten years. She had no choice now and she really had been hoping to get this off her chest. Se had recognized the man in a suit at the defense table and had frozen in fear. Why was he at the defense stand and why had she been brought in as a witness instead of the accused as she had thought? She had never been briefed on what this was about but somehow, the creation of this virus seemed to be vital to this case, hence she had been brought in as a witness. The court listened as she told her story, how she had been recruited, and how she had come about the virus. Steve and Danny listened as Laura sat at the witness stand and revealed what the government would have preferred to stay hidden.

...

She had never been happier that day, June the 5th, she could remember the date, the happy feeling, the whole atmosphere. It was one thing to be given a Doctorate degree at the age of 21, the youngest ever in her class and the youngest to have ever received a Doctorate in her field. But she had been getting these Honorary accolades since she was in grade school. She skipped a lot of grades because she had always been way ahead of her classes. She had skipped Junior High and was put straight to Senior at age 14. Graduated and went to College for Chemical Engineering although she could have chosen just about anything really, she was adept in every subject. She could have been a Medical Doctor, a Lawyer… whatever she had wanted to do. She loved Sciences, they seemed to be the only challenging of all her subjects and chemicals fascinated her. How they could combine and form something so unique, a poison or a cure. It was power, but she had wanted to use that power for good. Find the cure for this and that, whatever the world seemed to be battling with, bring the solution and see smiles and relief on people's faces. Be the one to cure cancer, study that thing until she found a way to beat it. The cure for Malaria started like that, and she wanted to be one of the people who brought solutions like that to a dying world. Science was challenging, and she loved a challenge. Nothing much was.

She had been diagnosed with low latent inhibition and a high IQ when she was very young. Her IQ score was between 250-300. The Doctor had said she would have been autistic had her IQ been a little lower. Maybe even a little crazy, a little schizophrenic if she hadn't had that rare balance of a very high IQ with her low latent inhibition. She had been declared a genius, in the truest scientific sense of the word. Given these facts, it was easy to believe her psychotic break story. Maybe she had zoned out and created that chaos in a psychotic break, woke up and everything was a mess. She wished she could believe that, maybe it would be easier.

June 5th ten years ago, she had felt so blessed and lucky to be her. She loved her life. An only child to two loving parents. Her mom and dad were also scientist so it must have run in the family. She had good parents, she had friends and she had just started a new relationship with a guy she had crushed on since she first entered that lab her first day at college. His name was Joe, tall and handsome, didn't look anything like a nerdy science student but he was. He had proposed to her the day of their graduation and she didn't think she could go any higher on top of that moon, but she was wrong. As soon as she got home from graduation, she was contacted for a job, to start immediately. Really, could she really be happier? She had been one of the few scientists selected for a top government project at a chemical plant in Alaska. Theirs was a separate, very important and top-secret mission. The best chemical scientists in the country and she was one of them. She, a new graduate, already selected for such important work for the country. She couldn't wrap it around her head, genius though she was. And the job could not be better, her dream job. Finding a cure for a virus that had broken out in North Asia which name they hadn't come up with yet. A few who had been affected died within hours, it was a lethal virus without a cure. The virus had been contained by full quarantine of the affected, they had been told. Now, as a country they had to be prepared for things like these, be proactive rather than reactive. They had to find a cure for the virus but first they had to create it. Create the virus to find its cure, that was the science after all. Find its agents, find how it works, what attracts it and what repels it. That way it would be easier to find a cure. As usual she was the youngest by far in group of twelve and one of the three women there. All, except her, were well respected scientists, a lot of years in the field, lots of experience. It wasn't so covert that they had to stay at the plant for months on end until the project was over like what they show on TV sometimes. No, this one was flexible enough, they could always knock off at 5PM sharp, go home and come back the next day to continue their efforts for this very important work. They just had to swear not to share the intricate details with anyone, but she had only shared with her family. Her parents were also scientists and they understood the importance of her new assignment, felt very proud of her, said she would go far. Her fiancé, Joe, was also a chemical scientist and he knew these things. He listened to her when she was battling ideas, running algorithms and even put his two cents in too.

Two months on the job, she cracked the code! She really was a genius. She had run to the Supervisor to report, one of the older guys in their tight little circle, his name was George. He had a wife and two teenage daughters. She knew every one of their group members, knew their families in the two month they had all spent together in close quarters working together. They had formed quite the small scientist family. She loved to go home at the end of the day and tell her own family about them, how their day had been and what progress they were making.

When she broke the code, she got a pat on the back for her huge find and George made sure she got the credit from the top officials in the government responsible for the project. They had all now been instructed to give her assistance creating the virus and cure using her algorithm, her chemical equation. Within a week, they had it all set, and she remembered that night she could not sleep for excitement of being named the founder of a cure for a rare and deadly virus. The cure was going to be named after her, like Penicillin or something. She didn't know if she was going to have it named the Malloryline or the Lauraline or something like that,, she couldn't come up with a name. She was too excited.

She woke up that morning, went to work as usual but she had a different, happier jump to her step. She was going to be officially recognized today!

A few hours later she was on the run, a fugitive, her face was all over the news. Headlines said 'young scientist opened fire on 11 of her colleagues, no surviving victims. Perpetrator is considered armed and dangerous.' She was now on America's most wanted for mass murder. Her life didn't look so great from that point on. Sympathetic reporters said, 'given her unique genius wiring, it was no wonder she had snapped', others were less forgiving.

….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys, here's another one, i hope you like.**

**...**

**"Where justice is denied, where poverty is enforced, where ignorance prevails, and where any one class is made to feel that society is an organized conspiracy to oppress, rob and degrade them, neither persons nor property will be safe."**

...

Steve and Danny sat on the pew in the courtroom, listening to Laura tell her story. All they knew was she had murdered fifteen people, but Steve couldn't wait to hear how it had happened. He knew that somewhere in that story, he would find a reason, a justification for what Laura had done. Maybe they had all turned out to be bad guys. Maybe they had threatened to take the credit for her work and she snapped or something. Maybe she really had a psychotic break, just snapped and emptied a 9mm on all her colleagues, woke up and saw the horrifying mess. Maybe the CIA put her up to it and now she as going to witness against them and bring everything to light, that's why they had wanted to kill her. Somehow, that last one didn't sit well with him, because it would indicate that Laura had done the shooting in cold blood, for whatever the CIA had promised her and then reneged on. It wasn't what he saw in Laura. He was willing to accept any reason. Anything but that Laura had done it in her clear mind, coldblooded. There had to be a reason. There was a reason in there and he was surprised, and a bit disturbed to find that he really needed there to be a valid reason, a justification of some sort. Because whatever the reason, he had already forgiven her, and that's not how it worked. Not how it was supposed to work.

Steve leaned towards Danny next to him, who had a serious, constipated face as he listened to the story.

"Do you think I might have that syndrome thing?"

Danny ignored him for about a second, showing irritation at the disturbance, but because he couldn't resist to snap at Steve, he cleared his throat low and whispered back.

"What syndrome, Steven? The, 'disregard the court and make stupid, childish comments at a very inappropriate time?' One that can have you held in contempt and even charged? Yeah, I think you have that syndrome Steven!" Danny hissed back.

"I'd say you've said more of a mouthful to be held in contempt of the court than I right now, Danno." Steve said, to needle him. "Besides, the Judge is the one talking now, it's just a quick question before Laura starts talking."

"Alright, what's the question? Just to shut you up and save myself from jail time, because you do know that Laura is not the one who's gonna hold you in contempt, right? It's the Judge, you knucklehead. The one you're not paying attention to."

"Fine, it's just a quick one…"

"Then get on with it then."

Steve smirked at that, "That 'attachment to your savior' syndrome thing…"

"What, Stockholm Syndrome?" Danny asked, looking at Steve, assessing now, "Yeah, I think you got it." He said and turned his attention back to the Judge.

"Well, I mean, I just feel like Laura is not this person she was labeled to be. There must have been a reason for what she did. I mean…I don't know. You're right, I think I got it."

"Well, if you have it, then I must have it too. She saved your life, that more than absolves her of any guilt to me." Danny said. "Now pay attention, Laura is speaking."

Laura continued at the Judge's probing to tell her story, recalling everything that had happened that day. It came to her now like it had happened yesterday not ten years ago.

_She had walked into that lab as usual that day, but she was so excited that day. She was finally going to get recognition for her work, that virus and the cure. It was her algorithm that had cracked that code and today, their work was done. They had found the answer and they were all free to do other things. She hoped one of the other things would include a permanent job with the main chemical plant, working for the government, solving would problems like she had done._

_She had always been a klutz; it was one flaw she really could do without. That day, working vigorously as usual on her desk, typing away on her computer, perfecting her algorithm. She dropped a pencil. Dang it! She quickly finished the line she was tying an got down under her desk to pick up the pencil._

_That's when it all happened. Still on her knees under that table, she heard a loud bang. Being unfamiliar with guns it took her a while to recognize it as a gunshot, until she saw one of her colleagues drop down on the floor, blood oozing from a hole on his forehead. She may have gasped loudly but by now bullets were flying and her colleagues were screaming, her loud gasp could not have been heard in all that chaos. She remained under, her hand clasping her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She was sweating with fear under that table, she didn't move, maybe to save her life or maybe she had just frozen under there. _

_She saw them all drop dead from under her desk. All eleven of them. Charles with two kids and a wife, Melanie's and Steph, her two female friends on this group, one was married, had three kids, the other one divorced, David had a newborn, just over a month old. So many of them and she knew each and every one of them. All dead. _

_Oh God Oh God Oh God don't let them find me. Please don't let them find me. She prayed silently under that desk. A few tense minutes passed, no more gun shots, all her colleagues had been shot. She was the only one left. Somehow, she had had the presence of mind to sneak a pick from under that desk and she saw the guy exiting, one guy. Just one guy had taken all her friends out. She saw his face and she would never forget it. It was etched in her mind forever._

_It had taken her a few minutes to gather her thoughts and realize that she had dodged the bullet. She, when all of her colleagues had been killed, she had been left unscathed. She was grateful, of course, but she did feel like a nut that had fell out of a basket. She had no idea what to do now, how to move, how to continue from here, all alone. _

_She reached first for her desk phone; it had no dial tone. Of course, they would have dealt with that, whoever they were. The guy was obviously not working alone. In her workplace, cell phones were switched off and left in lockers in another room. She had to jump over some of the dead bodies of her colleagues to get to that room. She took time to check each and every one of them for a pulse, even though some of the bullet wounds were quite obvious there would be no pulse, still she had to make sure. None of them were alive. Head shots and chest shots, the guy had made sure that none would survive. She didn't cry, she couldn't. She didn't try to analyze why she couldn't cry; she was too numb to think beyond the fact that she had to get out of there, she had to survive, she had to call for help._

_She reached her locker and took out her phone from her bag, switching it on she dialed 911, no signal. That's when she noticed it, she had no signal. They must have done something to the cell reception. She didn't wait to ponder that a while longer, she had to go get help somehow. She moved quickly but cautiously toward the parking lot, not sure if the shooter was still out there waiting for her to show up. There was no one. She got to her small car which she had been given by her parents when she started College. The Lab was located in a remote area, miles out of the City. It took an hour for her to drive from home to work every day. It was either that or live at the small premises for the duration of their project, which could be months, depending on how fast they cracked the code. She had opted for the long drives. Now, it would have to take her at least forty-five minutes to an hour to get to the nearest payphone or better, a Police Station. She started her car and drove off, surprised to see no other vehicle behind her or in front of her. The shooter must have rushed out of the place at full speed or he was still there, at the Lab. She was shacking a she drove, driving above speed limit but at this moment, she was hoping she'd be stopped by a patrol car, the sooner the better. But no such luck today on the remote road, no patrol car in sight, and it would be hoping for too much to find one on this road._

_It took her forty minutes to get to the City and get to the Police Station, her phone forgotten in her bag. Why call 911 now when she can just walk into a Police Station? The City was alive with people, so different from the remote place she had just drove from. As she hurried on the pavement, bumping shoulders with people who seemed to be standing in the way, looking at something mesmerizing on the billboard. She really didn't care to look at the latest trendy anything right now, she had a dire matter to settle. She got to the police station, went in and the first thing that greeted her on the big screen TV facing the entrance was a face on the screen. Her face. What? Just what…? Her breath whooshed out with shock at seeing her face pasted all over breaking news. How did they already know about the shooting incident? She hadn't reported it yet and she was the only survivor from that massacre. She brought her eyes down to read the headlines. 'Dr Laura Mallory, Mass murderer of 11 of her colleagues and a Security Guard at a Chemical Lab. Bringing the total to 12 people shod dead.'_

_Oh God, Bob too? Bob was dead? She had not seen him or even thought about the kindly Security Guard who had always buzzed her into the lab. She had not thought of that. And now she was surprised that that was what she was thinking about instead of the fact that she had been labeled a murderer. She read the headlines again to make sure they were saying that she had done the shooting. And they were._

_She could not read anymore, could not look anymore at the faces of her colleagues now all over the news, friends she had supposedly shot to death due to some freaky mental breakdown, they said. Probably just somehow trying to make sense of such an act._

_She quickly averted her face, thankfully the police station wasn't as alive with activity and the one police officer receptionist was busy with her nose down in paperwork. The other few were gathered around watching the news, watching her._

_A cold air rushed up her spine, fear gripped her so strongly she failed to walk, she staggered out of the police station and for the first time looked at the billboard that the crowd was so engrossed in. It was her face on the billboard and not as Dr Laura Mallory the scientist who had found a cure for a rare disease, but Dr Laura Mallory, mass murderer. What the hell was happening? It didn't take a genius to know that she was being framed, and she was a genius. Her number plate was all over the news, the make of her car, the color. Good citizens were asked to report to the police if they ever sported her or the car. She was one of those good citizens, up till now she had been a good citizen. She kept her head down now and went to the parking lot, took out her bag and a light hoody she always kept in there for emergency weather. She put it on, covered her hair with the hood and slung her backpack on her shoulders then made her way out of the parking lot on foot, her face down. She had no idea where she was going from here, but she was smart enough not to make any phone calls using her cell phone or go home for that matter. She will find a pay phone somewhere out of town and call her parents and Joe as soon as she could. But right now, all she had to do was buy a bus ticket and get out of town. She was probably just having a nightmare. She going to wake up from this horrible nightmare and all will be well again. But it seemed to her like it had just started and had a long way to go. She didn't cry, as she took a seat near the window and looked out unseeingly as the bus drove off. She didn't shed a tear. She couldn't._

_..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Sheep in wolfskin 13**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter, i hope you like.**

**...**

**"Survival is the ability to swim in strange waters."**

**...**

Steve felt his heart constrict with pain as he listened to her. He felt sorry for the girl she had been, suddenly having the rose-colored glasses shattered so abruptly and absolutely. The world was not so rose colored to her now. He listened to her tell of how she had slept with homeless people at a bunk fire under a bridge, hiding form the police for a crime she had not committed. How she had not yet dealt with the shock of witnessing her friends gunned down before she was accused of the horrid crime. The whole Courtroom was quiet as she spoke, no doubt feeling the same way as the puzzle pieces fell into place one by one.

_She had been one of the last people to get off that bus, at the last station. She had no idea which town she was in, it wasn't like it was going to make any difference. She found a Library, went to their bathroom and finally took a good look at herself in the mirror. This was not happening! But it was. She was a fugitive from the law, when just a few hours ago she thought she was going to be getting an award of some sort._

_She had looked in the mirror and saw a girl distraught, frightened, a far cry from the girl she had been just that morning. But this was happening, so she had to get rid of the frightened girl and make a plan to survive. She was now a fugitive and she needed to stay low until all of this was cleared up. Because it will be, this was just a huge mistake that will be cleared up soon. In the meantime, she had to evade the police, somehow. Her little backpack had a chemistry booklet, her car and home keys, a small toiletry bag, wallet and phone. She never packed lunch because she was always late getting up and everything after that was done in a rush. Plus, food was provided at the Lab so there was never any need. She didn't even have a bottle of water in that bag. She checked her wallet, she had credit cards she couldn't use now, not even to buy food or rent a room at a hotel. The credit cards and her cell phone had to go, the whole wallet in fact. She took the two twenty dollar bills she had in there and threw the wallet and the rest of its contents, including her ID, into the ladies' bin. She switched off her phone and threw that in too. She had wanted to call her parents and Joe so badly, but she knew she could not use her phone and a pay phone might just yield the same disastrous results she was afraid of. She knew the police were already monitoring anyone she could try to contact. Better to just leave it for now, she'll make the call when she gets to another town. Maybe this would have been resolved by then. Today she cursed the logic of never carrying too much cash around as she looked at her two miserly twenty-dollar bills, she had preferred the electronic way of doing things. Now, the forty dollars cash she had could only buy her two more bus tickets then she'll hit a dead end. She couldn't even think about food at the moment; besides, she didn't think she would be able to eat for a long while. She took a razor blade from her toiletry bag and started hacking off at her waist-long brown hair, leaving it barely long enough to reach her chin. She would dye it blonde had she the extra cash to buy the dye, but she didn't. The short hair will have to do for a disguise. _

_That first night she stayed in the library bathroom and waited for them to lockup before she settled in to sleep. As soon as they opened the next morning, she made her way out, bought another bus ticket to another town. She had to keep moving. The second night, she tried to sleep under a bridge. It was secluded and cold, not many people around at that time of night. It was spring, getting into summer, this time of year daylight was longer. It was warmer during the day, but with only a light hoody for warmth, the nights might as well be winter. She moved further down the bridge to a tunnel, at least an enclosed space would shield from the cold air. That night she found herself sharing a bonfire with the homeless under that tunnel, so grateful for the warmth and the company of people who didn't know or care who she was. An old man shared a sandwich with her, no doubt one he had got while begging in the streets earlier and she had never been more grateful. She had not eaten in two days, no cash, afraid to get into a shop in case her face was all over the papers, she didn't know how to steal and didn't want to beg._

_Her third night, she found herself at a Gas Station hoping to hitch a ride, to anywhere really, just further away from where she was running from. The two guys who had tried to help her were gunned down right in front of her. She didn't see where the gunshots had come from but her good Samaritans were on the ground, bleeding. She huddled behind their truck to hide from the bullets, but no more bullets came. Shacking herself out of her stupor, she rushed to the two bleeding bodies, a father and son who probably hadn't recognized her face from the news now bled on the ground. She checked for pulses, the father was dead, but the son, a teenager, was still breathing, shot in the chest. Without thinking she planted her hands on the wound and tried to put pressure, but blood was still oozing out of the wound faster than her hands could stop it. _

_"Help!" She yelled to the gas station storekeeper, an old man past his sixties. He came out, seeing what had happened he ducked back into his shop, probably frightened out of his mind or calling for help. It didn't take five more minutes before she heard sirens coming closer. That had been fast, but she breathed with relief at the hope of help at last, an ambulance hopefully and for that moment she had forgotten about her fugitive status. Not until the squad cars surrounded her, uniformed police officers with guns pointed at her from a safe distance as if she was the most dangerous criminal this side of the world. She probably was, at the moment, America's most wanted. _

_"Put your hands up!" They yelled. She was blinded by the lights and torches directed on her face. She had no way out; her run was over. She was half glad. Being on the run for the past three days had been exhausting, frightening, she felt so lost with no direction and no idea which next step to take. Maybe it was just as well they had caught her, maybe by some freak accident they could also shoot her dead, and this whole nightmare would be over. But she had no such luck._

_"Drop your weapon!" The others were yelling. She didn't have a weapon, so she just stared, not knowing what to do, she literary froze. Now she knew what a hunted animal felt like. It didn't feel good._

_"I said, put your hands up right now!" Another said. She couldn't, she was trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Put your hand up! Put your hands up!" They were drawing closer, the guns pointed more threateningly on her face. She let go, putting her bloody hands up. _

_"Ambulance…the kid…he's still..." She tried to say._

_She was thrown off the body with force, landing on her side on the ground. Immediately an officer was behind her, taking her hands forcefully behind her back, she winced with pain. But she could never forget the cold steel of the iron cuffs closing on her wrists for the first time ever. At that moment, reality poured on her like a cold bucket of water, and she really wished they had been merciful enough to shoot her._

_The officer hoisted her up, she looked down at the teenage kid just before they rushed her to the waiting squad cars._

_The kid was dead._

_She had never felt more guilty as at that moment. Innocent people were dying in her wake, whether she had pulled the trigger or not, his was all because of her. She had blood on her hands, literary and otherwise. She might be able to wash this blood off, but she would never feel absolved of her guilt._

Judge Mason cleared his throat, "Dr Mallory, one thing is not fitting so perfectly into this puzzle. You pled guilty on your trial. Why is that?"

Laura took a shacky breath, "Uh…I was…I was given no choice, Sir."

"By whom?" The Judge asked.

She then told of when she had been put in jail, awaiting trial_._

_Her parents had come to see her and they both couldn't keep their tears at bay, watching her in chains and talking to her through a glass. Seeing their daughter in that ugly prison uniform must have been too hard to bear. They believed her story, they were her parents after all, they knew her better than anyone. They vowed to get to the bottom of this whole thing. She had found solace in their vigor, and the relief of having someone on her side made her have hope that surely, in the nick of time, someone somewhere will stumble on the mistake that was being made here and she would be exonerated. She had asked after Joe, her fiancé, he hadn't yet made a visit. _

_Her parents had not seen him these past few days either, he had ever called and with all this chaos going on, they had never thought to look for him. He was a grown man; he would turn up. Maybe they just didn't want to tell her that he had decided she had become too much trouble for him, she could understand it. Who would want to marry her now? From a jail cell._

_That afternoon a Journalist had requested to see her, hear her story from her perspective. She was relieved and as delighted as she could possibly be in her situation. At least now she could tell her story. Even if the world didn't believe her, she would have told her story, the truth would be heard at last. That same day, she sat across the table from the guy, messy blonde hair and spectacles, typical journalist type._

_He asked a few questions, she answered cordially._

_"So, you insist that you didn't kill those people?"_

_"I don't insist, I'm telling you I didn't. I'm in full control of my metal capacity and I didn't have any mental break down, I can assure you. I saw the guy who did it, I can describe him to a sketch artist. And I'm beginning to think this whole setup was done to shut me up. The whole team actually, about the virus and the cure that we discovered. I have no idea why but, how else can you explain…?" She said in earnest._

_Some photos were slammed on the desk, she started from the violence of the gesture, looking up into the eyes of the journalist, she didn't see any of that friendliness anymore._

_"Take a look at the photos ma'am." He said._

_She looked down with apprehension and froze. It was Joe, her fiancé, sprawled on the floor in his apartment, dead. Some photos showed the crime scene with drugs on the table, indicative of a drug overdose._

_"That's right, he ODed."_

_"Joe didn't do drugs." She said, disillusionment finally catching up with her. They had killed Joe too?_

_He shrugged, "Up to you to make that case. However, there are a lot more accidental deaths that can be arranged. Your parents were just here, were they not?"_

_She got the threat loud and clear. Dear God, Joe. He had managed to get trapped into this too. God no, he was dead too. How many people did she have to kill before this whole thing was over?_

_She swallowed convulsively. "What do you want from me?" She said now, a strange, cold numbness creeping up her spine. She had not been left alive by accident._

_"Simple, plead guilty to everything, claim mental illness, it's up to you. However, if you make a fuss about this, try to talk, tell tall tells about this? Remember there are a lot more ways to accidentally kill people, and your parents are still topside. I would like to assume you want it to remain that way."_

_"Why don't you just kill me? Why are you going through all this? Why do you want me alive?"_

_"Why, because of that crazy brain of yours, Doc. We still might need your stupid algorithm if we encounter any problems in the future. Don't worry, you're safe. As for your loved ones, well, that's all up to you."_

_She had never felt her genius abilities to be a curse until that very moment. All this, all those people dead, because she had been able to crack a stupid code! She didn't know how she managed to get back to her cell, how she managed to stand in court the next day and mutter 'guilty' to the whole thing. They had compelling evidence anyway. The murder weapon, a 9mm caliber, they said, was found at her last crime scene, the Gas Station, with her fingerprints on it. Ballistics showed that it was the same caliber that had killed her colleagues at the Lab as well as the two guys at the Gas Station. What the hell did she know about guns? She had never held a gun in her life! But her fingerprints had been found on one. As she was led through the prison gates of Springcreek a few days later for the rest of her life, she couldn't help but ponder how this was such a cruel way to die. Slow, excruciating and endless but she would do anything to protect her parents. She would endure it with stoicism. Then a few days later, her parents visited her in prison for the first time after the conviction. Her mother had cried, wondering why she had pled guilty to something they knew she hadn't done. On their way back, they had a fatal accident, both of them died on the spot. She got the message from the prison warden. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to attend the funeral as she was considered a flight risk. Plus, she had just got here. She had thought herself lucky to have been spared the holocaust at the lab, but now her friends seemed to be the lucky ones._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, here's another one, i hope you like. Cheers!**

**...**

**"Life without liberty is like a body without spirit."**

**...**

The whole court case was turning into a full media circus as the Deputy Director of the CIA was finally brought out to answer for himself. The man had many skeletons, but he had hidden them well. The Authorities didn't have a whiff but one of his associates, for some reason, had unearthed the graves to give the dogs something to sniff. Once they caught the scent, they stayed on it. Most didn't lead anywhere. The guy was CIA, he knew how to cover his tracks well. But he had made one big mistake years ago, he had left a witness still breathing.

The Deputy Director stood before Judge Mason now, in a neat suit as usual, but his dignity was hanging by a thread. Someone had really done him in this time, he was not getting out of this one easy. But that arrogance still clung to him in his whole demeanor, the bigger they are the harder they fall. It had taken a lot to bring him here, and in his arrogance, he still didn't think he was going down. Even in his current situation, he still thought he had someone to kill. He had failed with Laura and he had failed with the Judge, but he will find whoever it was who had narced on him. One of his associates, no doubt. He still carried with him the authority of the Deputy Director of the CIA like an aroma around him. But he wouldn't be the Deputy Director anymore unless if he bombed the whole place and died along. Suits like these didn't like dying all that much, however killing was a whole different story.

A few months ago, a very real threat of a weaponized virus had just barely been averted and the weaponized virus successfully retrieved. The general citizenry had never known, until now, that is. But the Government had been arm-wrestled into releasing some international hostages who had been flagged and had been in holding for a week. No amount of investigation would have implicated the Deputy Director except if someone had leaked some evidence. And here it was, the evidence and a witness. The mass murderer ruse was now crumbling down as the whole conspiracy unraveled.

The Director and some of his associates, not mentioned or even implicated, had seized the virus that a genius, naïve, chemical engineer and her colleagues had created along with the antivirus at the State's command, or so they said. But the State had never assigned any such thing to anyone, or maybe they too just wanted deniability on this one. The working theory now was that the CIA Deputy Director had seen a way to make huge profits from selling the virus to the highest bidder. Working for the CIA, they knew powerful individuals and countries that would pay top dollar to graduate from real power to soft power, both killed just the same, but this was more efficient and effective. They had managed to sell it outside the country, wars were made and stopped using this little threat. It had been demonstrated once or twice, a few people had died but most had been quickly contained and cured if the opposition tapped out. It had so far only been used for leverage, then passed on to the next powerful hands for a lot more money. Unfortunately for the Deputy Director of the CIA, his little weapon came back home in the hands of an enemy. And his own fingerprints were all over it. Ambitious associates must have seen an opportunity and pressed the nail once the crisis had been averted and investigations began.

Dr Laura Mallory, the lose end they had been reluctant to snip because they might need her genius brain again, was the only nail that could really seal up his coffin. He should have killed her in prison. He had tried but somehow, the bitch always found a way to survive. His snipers had trapped her in the Jersey alleys, had nearly got her in the woods, but somehow, she had escaped. Now the little bitch stood on that stand, all earnest and innocent for a 'mass murderer', telling things that should never be heard. It was tantamount to being taboo to him. The opposing council was doing a lousy job of trying to mar that innocent looking face with mud once again. The Jury wasn't buying it. It may have worked ten years ago when they had all the power, it wasn't working all that well this time around. He would kill her even from beyond the grave!

Laura was shaking as she continued her story, facing the very man who had started all this. The man who had given her what she had thought was a golden opportunity in the science field ten years ago. The man who had given her her first and only job. Hearing the whole plot unravel as all the pieces of evidence came together, she wanted to scream. How could she have ever thought she was being used for the good of mankind, to study viruses and create cures? For money. Her friends had died because this man had wanted a bigger house and a yacht! She had spent ten years in the worst prison of all because some higher-ups had too much power that made them regard human life as some kind of pest they could just squash under their shiny crocodile skin loafers. She had been so nervous with excitement that morning, she couldn't wait to shake this man's hand as he presented her with some sort of award for her great find. Now, she'd much rather hold the snake that had bitten Steve to near death.

The Judge addressed her and told her she could leave the stand now. It was over, her testimony at least. As she stepped from the chair to the floor, her legs were not quite there with her, she held on to the stand and willed her legs not to melt. She looked up and looked straight into Steve's eyes, sitting on the second row with Danny, both looking sharp in neat suits. Steve nodded at her, as if he knew exactly what she was feeling and wanted to give her strength, all his support in his eyes. She stepped off that podium with makeshift confidence and settled in her chair between the two prosecutors. Her hands were still shaking, heart racing but she felt like a dead weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

The Judge finally addressed the court, it was time for a recess, they would come back in an hour with the Jury's decision.

…

The rest of the Five 0 team had managed to attend the second part of court, having missed the first one due to their flight being delayed. Now they took up the third row of benches, just behind Steve and Danny in support of their 'prisoner' now turned friend, and something a bit more to Steve if looks where anything to go by, Tani observed. As soon as they were dismissed from court for a recess, Steve and Danny took their places on either side of Laura, bodyguards. Guardian angels more like.

"You ok?" Steve asked, as they all filed out of the courtroom, his hand on her back, leading her out.

"A little shaky but I'm ok, thanks." She replied.

"You did great up there." Danny said.

"Yeah, you did really good in there." Tani seconded as they now stood in the lobby just outside the courtroom.

"Thank you." She smiled politely to everyone on the group.

"I completely understand why you didn't want to tell us your story. You feared we'd become collateral damage again." Steve said, a peculiar look in his eyes as he regarded her.

She just nodded and ducked her head down. Steve wanted to give her a hug, to hold her until the hurt went away, kiss away all the pain she had been through. But he resorted to just conveying what he felt in words. He had felt like crying as she finally told her story on that stand, his heart had hurt for her. The world had not been kind to her.

"I'm really sorry for all the pain you went through all these years." Steve said, catching her eyes again. "Not many people would have survived what you did. You're a very strong lady, Dr Mallory." He finished softly. They shared a look before she dropped her head back down again. But not before Steve glimpsed the response in her eyes, he was not alone in this. She was feeling it too.

Tani could see by the telling looks on her colleagues faces that she was not the only one getting the vibe from these two. The transformation of their 'mass murderer' since she had last seen her was beyond! An innocent and beautiful girl that had been hidden underneath that clock of murderess falsehood. She now wore a neat navy-blue outfit with a white silk top inside, a nice pair of black heals, and hair neatly tucked back into a professional bun. She looked like she was going for an interview, and she was, in a way.

They walked out of the courthouse to a restaurant just a few blocks away for some much-needed lunch and refreshments. There were Marshalls posted around them in spite of the fact that their witness was surrounded by the best of law enforcement. There was still a very real threat to Laura, but it would be stupid of them to make a move now that the case was already in court and the whole country had heard the story. It would be a dumb move but then, spite didn't know wisdom. Plus, Steve didn't think the Deputy Director was working alone. No way. But he was the only one standing trial, a sacrificial lamb. Lamb didn't quite fit with this guy but, sacrifice he was still. Steve will remain on high alert until this whole thing was over. Could it really be over? Especially when he could bet his life there was no way the number one didn't know what his number two was doing? But he would take the victories they could take and hope that Laura survived another day.

He couldn't help but notice that she was smiling more, a little tense as she responded to the questions of his colleagues, but she was smiling and engaging in polite conversation. Steve would be damned if he let anything else happen to her from now on.

Laura took in the free atmosphere outside the stuffy and tense courtroom, she breathed it in and stored it in her memory. She might need these memories in her prison cell in the next years to come. She wasn't that presumptuous to expecting that her slate would be wiped clean even after her story had been told. It was one thing to tell a story, it was another to have people believe it. Plus, she was not the one on trial here, she was just a witness. She didn't have that much hope but she would like to believe that she had friends now. Danny and Steve were so very protective of her and she was touched by that. They had heard her story and believed her, that's all that mattered to her right now. Somebody had heard her side of the and believed her, the whole world had heard her version now, unlike ten years ago when she had been forced to plead guilty to protect her parents. She didn't expect that she would suddenly go free from this, it was too much to hope for. The people they were going against were powerful and might just go scot free again, but she was glad for this moment. She observed them all as they talked animatedly at the table, she made a mental picture of all of their faces because after today she will be going back to prison, her place of residence. She had created a virus, didn't matter for what reason or that it had a cure, she had caused deaths still. She smiled at Tani and Junior's cute moments, Lou Grover's boisterous sense of humor and Danny's endless snarks, she smiled at that. She would laugh but she was still too flat inside, afraid to take too much. She looked at Steve and he was looking at her, their eyes collided, her heart lurched, and she quickly looked away. She will remember him most and she didn't want to explore the reason why. She would not allow herself to even think of it.

Lou Grover nudged Danny beside him and leaned to whisper. "Our boy is quite taken." He said with a smile as he observed Steve stealing glances at the good doctor.

"I tried to tell him that, but he only snaps my head off."

Lou laughed.

….

"All rise! Judge Ted Mason presiding!" The Bailiff bellowed, as the court session resumed.

Steve was as tense as if he were the one on trial, but this was the moment of reckoning. He promised himself, if this didn't go their way, he was making this his new case. His own little project until he got Laura out of this predicament. God only knew she had been punished enough and it just had to stop.

"Does the Jury have a verdict?" The Judge was asking. They had all taken their seats, but there was a tense atmosphere in the courtroom one could slice with a knife.

One of the Jurors stood up and with a little bit of drama, he read out the verdict.

"We find the defendant…guilty of treason, mass murder and an act of terrorism, among other things."

The court had varying reactions, relief, triumph and anger from defendant of course.

Laura took a relieved breath, it was done. After ten years her friends and colleagues would finally get justice. Her parents and Joe, the innocent helpers at the gas station would rest easy, hopefully. She was happy with this, even if she had to go back to prison, she would take this as a win.

The Juror remained standing, waiting for the courtroom to come to order.

"Your honor, with the testimonies provided, the Jury would like to move for the dismissal of Dr Laura Mallory's falsified conviction and imprisonment with immediate effect." The Juror said.

The court went into a roar, exclamations of agreement coming from the benches.

"Order!" The Judge said.

When the courtroom went quiet the Judge began to speak. The atmosphere grew even more tense in the courtroom.

"I would like to put in my own testimony before I make a ruling here." The Judge said. "I have full knowledge of how Dr Mallory was pursued by assassins ordered to kill her and the two Detectives from Hawaii, who against all odds managed to protect her so she would see this day, even as their own lives were put in danger." He smiled kindly at Laura from across his bench, and Laura could not breathe, afraid to see the hope.

"I was saved from the same would be killers only in the nick of time. For just as soon as the Marshalls extricated me from my house in the middle of the night, to protect me, I watched my house explode and go up in flames. The Fire Department ruled it as a gas leak." His mouth turned up and snorted.

"But I'm here, Dr Laura Mallory is here, and justice has been served at last. And now, with the powers vested in me by the Government of the United States, I hereby declare Dr Laura Mallory not guilty of all the criminal charges brought against her. Her time of imprisonment thus far served, will remain a blemish on our justice system as a whole and her imprisonment is terminated as of this moment."

Laura was no longer hearing him; her world was spinning, and she stretched out her hand to hold on to the desk in front of her.

"And Dr Mallory," The Judge was addressing her, "On behalf of the United States Government, I would like to extend a heartfelt apology for your wrongful conviction and imprisonment. I know it isn't much but for what it's worth, we are deeply sorry."

Laura just stared, couldn't answer.

"We thank you for your bravery ma'am." The Judge rose and they all stood up with him.

The Judge gave her a fatherly smile and she smiled back, but she was numb from the shock, still couldn't believe what had happened.

She swayed and immediately felt strong arms enveloping her, taking her in for a warm hug.

Steve held her, "It's ok, you did this. It's all over now. Take it in, It's real." Steve could see that she was still in shock, she still didn't believe it, was afraid to believe it, and he really wanted her too, needed her to let the chains go.

She held on to him, she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. If this was a dream, then it would be officially her worst nightmare. Because nothing could be crueler than to wake up in her cell after this.

Steve let her go, tried to coax a smile out of her, she just stared at him, she couldn't.

"Come here kid," Danny gave her a hug and a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "It's all over now. Congratulations."

"Yeah, congratulations." The others were saying, some giving her hugs too.

She didn't know if she responded to the well wishes, she didn't know how she managed to put one foot in front of the other as she was propelled forward between her two guardian angels. She still couldn't breathe, the flashes from the many cameras outside the courtroom blinding her, but no actual microphone made it close to her. She was adequately protected, quickly pushed into a black SUV, her two angels on either side of her, and quickly drove off.

She knew that she should be feeling something, but she just felt numb, in a haze. She should cry, with relief, with pain she had suffered for so long, with joy, but she couldn't. She hadn't shed a tear in ten years, and she didn't know if she ever will. She protected herself, at least when she woke up from this dream and find she was still in her cell at Springcreek, it wouldn't hurt too much to find it all gone.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15,**

**Hey guys, this one is a long but i couldn't cut it, i hope you don't mind**.

...

**Born on the wrong side of the ocean**  
**With all the tides against you**  
**You never thought you'd be much good for anyone**  
**But that's so far from the truth**

**I know there's pain in your heart**  
**And you're covered in scars**  
**Wish you could see what I do- Aquaman thyme song.**

...

Danny clasped his hands together in excitement. "Now that you've seen the not so good side of New Jersey, it's time I show you the fabulous side of it, what do you say?"

Steve scoffed, "Right, please don't let it involve snakes again, Danny."

"Am I ever gonna live that up?"

"Not a chance. Next time you trash Hawaii or even think about it, if you so much as you complain about the sun or the sand…." Steve was saying.

"Oh, come on!" Danny complained.

"Or pineapples," Lou added.

"I'm gonna bring up your trashy alleys with deadly snakes in them." Steve finished.

"It was just one snake Steve and your terribly bad luck. Do you know how rare and weird it is to even see a snake in New jersey? My entire life, and I've never seen a snake in Jersey until you came along."

"So, it's my fault now?"

"It's entirely your fault. I spent my whole life in Hawaii dodging bullets whenever I'm with you. Now I come to Jersey for the first time with you and suddenly there are snakes here? I mean, I thought you being a trouble magnet only involved bad guys and bullets, Steven!"

"Oh, way to turn the tables Danno. The fact remains, Jersey sucks. I doubt there's anything you're going to show me that's going to change my mind."

"Wait till you see…"

"Let's just go, Danny. Your mom will be waiting for us."

Danny's parents had been all too happy to host them for Christmas. Lou was the only one who couldn't stay for Christmas, he was taking his family to Chicago to celebrate Christmas with his parents this season. Rachel had flown in with Grace and Charlie. They had a big house that had raised five children, they also had a basement so, rooms were just enough to house everyone and avoid going to a hotel. At this time of year, it would be a nightmare.

Laura was still in a numb bubble in spite of two days of sightseeing and being pampered by Danny's parents who had taken her in their own. She still could not believe it. It still felt like a dream and she didn't know how to shake herself out of this numbness, to shake off the protective scales around her heart and enjoy this time with friends. She could not believe it had all gone away, just like that. She was free. She didn't even have to look over her shoulders in fear anymore, she didn't have to run, or locked up for this again. She recalled as she had sat in the judge's chamber later after the court ruling with the Judge, the D.A, some government officials she didn't bother to remember and the CIA Director himself. Of course, Danny and Steve were there as they refused to leave her side at any time, especially at a time like this and she really appreciated it. She was handed the official release papers, and an official Presidential pardon. So, that's what had done it. Apparently, her release deal had been negotiated and signed while she was still in solitary confinement at Springcreek, a whole week before she was meant to testify. She had been free for a week in that horrible place and didn't even know it. But since everything had been so covert that she didn't even know she was going to be testifying until she was on the stand, they could not even get her consent for her testimony. It was just as well because she wasn't sure she would have been able to find the courage to stand up to that bully. She had been locked in fear for so long she might not have been able to stand on her own. And she had been right to fear, if not for Steve and Danny, she might not have made it to the stand at all. Would probably never have seen this day of her freedom. The Presidential Pardon was not being made a matter of public record. So, they were still keeping some skeletons. But it didn't matter, the Presidential Pardon was enough to secure her freedom from anyone who would try and bring up this matter again in court. She was free, as far as the law was concerned. But was she safe? The Director of the CIA had offered his apologies and offer her a job as a chemical engineer. She politely declined and hoped she had swallowed the bile and fear down her throat discreetly. She didn't think she'd ever hear the abbreviation CIA again without being spooked.

Now,two days after, she sat alone on the patio observing like the outsider she was, the boisterous arguments, the jokes, the happy laughter and the preparations going on around her. She would help out when asked too, but she really liked to observe, to take it all in and maybe force herself into believing it. It wasn't happening. She smiled at the jokes going on with the guys as she kept her hands busy pealing beans.

"Hey."

Steve had excused himself from the group to come sit with her. She had not seen him move, too deep in thought and reverie.

She looked up at him and smiled. She had been smiling a lot lately, he liked that.

Steve took a been from a bowl on her lap and started to peel. "This is harder than it looks." Steve said, having taken a considerable amount of time peeling one been then reached for another.

"Not everything requires bruit force."

"Oh, is that sass I hear? Now you sound like Danny. You two plotting against me?" Steve said with laughing eyes. She was coming to life; the ice was melting and that stab of sarcasm more than indication that.

She only smiled back at him, placed the bowl between them on the bench and looked out in space with a sad smile. The smiles were easy with her now, but Steve would give anything to see her laugh. To hear cry. Just to crack that armor she still had on firmly around her. He was afraid it may never completely go off because of what she had gone though, she would never completely enjoy anything, and he wished he could change that somehow. There are wounds that never show on the body but are more painful and real than anything that bleeds. Steve knew it all too well. This had become a new life mission for him, to make her laugh, to really feel the joy of everything like she used to before all this happened to her. She had a lot of pent up grief inside, a lot of guilt and anger too, and he needed her to let it go.

"You're missing your parents?" Steve asked tentatively, taking another bean to peel.

"Yeah, I miss them. I miss them a lot." She said with a sigh. "Especially this time of Christmas."

"How was Christmas at home with your parents?"

"It was usually just my parents and I and a few friends. My last Christmas with them, Joe, my fiancé, was present too. We would have a Christmas tree much like that one." She indicated the tree in the Williams' Living-room. "No, this one is much bigger. I've always wanted a bigger tree."

"This one?" Steve asked with a surprised smirk.

"Oh yeah. I've always wanted to fill up the house with a huge Christmas tree. When I was younger, I would look up at a tree like this and it'd seem much larger. It made me feel like Christmas was so much bigger than I could comprehend. When I grew, the size of the trees was no longer impressive, because I grew taller and they became smaller, so did my awe of them and Christmas. It fast became just another day. My mind grew too scientific for me to appreciate the real meaning of Christmas. But I remember it being warm, and happy…it was home." She said wistfully.

Steve took in everything she said. "Family usually makes it more special."

"It does." She agreed. "I heard you lost both your parents too, your mom even more recently. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," He sighed. He could either brush it off or let her in. He had never really talked about it to anyone. The people whom he would normally talk to already knew, that was his sister and Danny. His sister had shared it with him, and Danny had been there through most of it. He hadn't needed to explain his feelings, these two people had already an uncomfortably deep understanding of it. Now he was taking one more in.

"For a long time, my parents stopped being the kind of parents you remember yours to be." Steve said. "Christmas at home stopped when I was sixteen, when my mom died for the first time." He looked at her puzzlement and force himself to go into detail. "I loved my dad, my sister, but Doris…For a long time I thought I hated her, when I found that she had faked her death. I resented her, but like any grownup with childhood mommy issues, I longed for the time we could be a family again. I had that when she moved back home when I brought her from Korea. But I was too busy resenting her for being fake dead this whole time and loving that she was alive at the same time." He said with regret. "I should have known that was the last we were going to have moments like that again. I should have realized that my wish to have my mom again and be a family had been miraculously granted. I should have…Instead i…"

Laura reached out and touched his arm, her eyes full of compassion. Her touch always had a jolt of electricity that alarmed him but was reluctant to lose.

"It wouldn't matter if you had parted on the best of terms, if you had been the best son and she had been the best mother, it would hurt just the same, and guilt doesn't make it any easier." She spoke from experience, wanting to ease his pain.

"You're probably right. I wish you would take the same advice for yourself. Let it all go." Steve said.

She scoffed, Steve wished it was a laugh or even a sob, "You, better than anyone, know it's easier said than done. I have a lot more lives on my conscience that my parents."

"You didn't kill any one of them. "

"I did kill one."

"The inmate?"

She nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

She sighed, "Her name was Gretchen, she wasn't so bad, at least she wasn't one of the gangs I would have expected to exhibit such behavior."

"She came at you with the shank." Steve said in comprehension.

She nodded. "It was time to go to the yard and everyone was filing out. She came close to me, hoping to stab me and disappear in the chaos. We were still on the first floor. Somehow, I turned and saw her coming, we struggled and tumbled down the stairs with the knife between us. She fell with the knife turned on her, the impact impaled it in her chest. I was shocked to find it wasn't me who got it."

"But you had blood on your hands again and they put you in solitary." Steve said.

She nodded. "I swear that day, I really wished she had killed me."

"I'm glad she didn't." Steve said meaningfully. "They all failed for a reason Laura. You didn't kill anyone; you were a victim. The dead were lucky to have gotten off so easily compared to what you've been through. But you came through. You've got to start living now. You've been given another chance to line again."

"You know," She said wistfully, "one thing that kept me sane in solitary were the books. I had a choice of the library, a little of yard time separate from the others because I was dangerous, and Chapel."

Steve felt raw for the little girl who had been forced to live like that for something she hadn't done. The world was never fair, and he held firm to his conviction; they had no say in it.

"I didn't read science, although I didn't know the whole story like I do now, I knew that science had brought this on me. I hated it and I read everything else but science. I was raised a good, God fearing and loving girl, but after my parents were killed too, I had nothing left to pray for. Nothing to want anymore. I felt so betrayed by God I made sure never to darken the door of the Chapel with my shadow, even if it meant more time inside my dark, depressing cell. I just couldn't find the guts to kill myself."

Steve was glad she hadn't done that.

She sighed, looking up in the clouds thoughtfully, "But now, after all that has happened, I can see I was being hidden. Protected. I liked the peace and quiet of solitary; I could have been easily killed again in general population. Gretchen had been paid or blackmailed to kill me, someone else would have taken out the job and done it successfully had it not turned out the way it did. I look back now and look at how things have worked out so suddenly, and I think I'm beginning to understand. I wasn't ready to die, and I was being preserved by God, even as I hated him so much for ten good year. We may have no say in how things turn out, but God does and once in a while he writes in a happy ending. We may not have much of a say Steve, but we have one on our side who does. I'd like to believe that in the end, we win."

She didn't cry as she spoke, not even a smart of tears, but Steve's throat had clogged with tears he couldn't shed for her. He heard what she said and applied it to himself. He had thought Christmas was going to be one bleak occasion for him this season, but it was looking like it could very well be one of his best. He could see the light out of that deep depression he had been nursing for the last couple of months, even longer than that if were being that honest with himself. Much longer. But now he could feel the breeze of a new beginning.

"I don't know why I was preserved, but I'm starting to see how." She said.

"We don't usually get the full picture until it's complete." Steve said contemplatively. "And it's still being written."

She sighed and looked up into his eyes, a smart of tears but not quite. "For money. He did it all…for money."

The tears were more in her voice that in her eyes, Steve observed. There was a lot of pent up bitterness threatening to spill through. Steve wished she would let it out and let it go. "There are bad people in this world Laura. It is the weak who are cruel, and gentleness is always expected of the strong. Even now you're gentle and kind, even after what you've been through. You're one strong lady and this experience will only make you stronger."

"Hey, you two love birds," Danny stuck his head out and yelled at them, "Get in here, it's time for lunch."

…..

At the CIA Headquarters, the CIA Director passed the news to the office staff that the former Deputy Director of the CIA had been stabbed to death in prison. It looked like the prison mates had learned of his former position and didn't take kindly to it. He had known this would happen, that was why he had been doing everything he could to make sure they put him somewhere safe, like solitary or something. At least that's what he had told his colleagues with an appropriately bereaved face, and that's the story everyone was going to hear and believe. What was there not to believe? He went back to his office and sat down on his desk. One loose end neatly taken care off, one or several others left. He would give Laura Mallory a few months or even years for this to die down. It wouldn't look good if she suddenly had a freak accident, she had received a Presidential pardon after all. No, he was thorough about things but smart. So much smarter and patient than his now deceased prodigy. But Laura Mallory was a loose end that had to go, and again this time she was going to take a lot more people with her.

…..

The next day they went Ice Skating. Steve was really excited about it, anticipating the competition. He figured he's only needed a few tutorials before he could challenge his tutor to a match.

"Is everything a competition to you?" Danny complained after Steve had challenged him for a match.

"What, you're afraid I'll beat you at your own game? On your turf no less?" Steve taunted.

Laura smiled as the others laughed at the two bickering grown men, they were comically competitive. Danny did finish first on the race but only just. Steve gave him a run for his money for someone who had just had a few lessons so far, he really got the hang of it quick. Danny had given most everyone a lesson, Junior was competing with Tani on the other side of the snowy cliff.

Charlie made a jump from the cliff, "Uncle Steve look out!" He yelled with his little voice and they all got out of his way to watch in amazement as he made a clean landing.

"Woooow, awesome little man!" Steve high-fived with Charlie, then turned to Danny. "No way I'm gonna let Charlie beat me on that cliff. I'm going up." He said, picking his way up the highest cliff in the snow.

Danny threw his hands up in the air in despair, "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with him?" He asked rhetorically. "Steven, if you break a leg, don't come crying to me."

"You sure you're not scared of breaking your leg if you take up a little bit more challenge Danno?" Steve yelled back.

"Who the hell do you think taught Charlie to make that jump, you overgrown child?!" Danny yelled, taking the bait and following Steve up the cliff. "If you break your neck making that jump, don't blame me for putting that cliff there, like you did with the snake."

"I never said you put the snake there, I just merely pointed out that it's a Jersey thing." Steve said with a comical shrug. "And if I happen to break my neck, I'll just put it down to all the things I hate about New Jersey."

Tani and Junior came up on the mountain too, "Oh, don't listen to him Danny. Jersey is awesome!" Tani shouted with excitement.

"Thanks, Tani." Danny said.

"Sell out." Steve and Junior said in unison.

"Look, all I'm saying is, I've had the most terrible experience of Jersey, there's a lot to make up for here. All I've seen so far is snow, Danno." Steve jibbed.

Steve made the jump and made a loud exhilarated hoot for someone who was arguing that he wasn't having a great time in Jersey. Danny made the jump too, although with less surprised excitement. The two made it back the cliff to jump off again.

Laura followed the bickering with an amused smile. Danny had given her a few lessons and she could skate around on steady ground, but she wasn't ready to take the risk of the cliff yet. She watched in admiration as even Tani made the exhilarating jump with a scream of glee, going back there again to do it again. Laura stayed back getting more lessons from Grace and Rachel, making their own safe fun with Mr and Mrs Williams Senior.

"Rach, Laura, come up here." Danny yelled, "Why are you dawdling with old people? I don't mean you mom." He yelled.

His dad threw him a snowball, caught him on his helmet and the group laughed. "That will teach you to call me old."

Danny smile in good humored chagrin. "Grace, what are you doing down there?! Come up here."

"Let's go." Grace said with barely concealed glee. She had not wanted to leave Laura and her mom alone but had really wanted to go up that high cliff.

Rachel laughed, "Come on, I know you've been wanting to go there since they started jumping off that cliff."

Grace peeled off to go take a jump she was no doubt very familiar with.

Laura thought she would just skate around on the safe area and wouldn't have to take the jump, but Steve pulled her to him as soon as she came up that cliff.

"You ready?"

"No way. I'm not making that jump." She protested.

"Oh, come on, I know you're not a chicken. You'd let Charlie beat you?"

He was so funny she wanted to laugh, "Yes, unlike you, I have no problem with that."

"Oh, I think that's a lie. I know that gigantic brain of yours is feeling really repressed right now."

"I think you're right. If you give me a scientific equation, I'm sure it would jump to the occasion."

"Oh, come on, I'll jump with you." Steve persisted. She got a little more courage seeing Rachel make the jump holding hands with Danny. It was a long jump, but she was the only one beside the senior Williams who hadn't made the jump yet, and Steve wasn't letting her go. She took a deep breath and took his hand.

They skated from a distance and then picked up speed to make the jump. When she started flying off that height something broke in her. She screamed, in glee, in fright, but it had been ten years since she had exhibited such emotion. Ten years since she had allowed herself to feel, but now she did.

As she made the landing, she bumped into Steve who was waiting ahead of her with open arms, to break her fall. She held on to him and laughed with exhilaration. She laughed so hard and then the tears broke. He held her, cooing her as she cried, letting go of the anger, the hopelessness, all the bitterness she had pent-up inside.

"It's ok, let it out, let it all out." Steve cooed. She buried her face in his shoulder, she hadn't cried in ten years, not a single tear. She didn't know when it started, when she had gone so completely numb. Was it when she had seen her colleagues gunned down? Was it when she had seen the life of that young boy and his father at the Gas Station go out? Was it seeing Joe's photo, dead for no reason at all than that he had loved her? She knew what had finally shut her down completely, hearing that parents had been killed in a tragic car accident on their way from visiting her in prison. The walls had been erected from there on, but now the walls broke.

Steve held her tight as she cried, glad that finally the armor was coming apart. For money. Of all the reasons, money was why she was made to go through all this. His anger on her behalf was barely controlled but he wanted her to feel again, to see the new light in her life now. He needed her to start believing that it was all over, it was all real.

He kissed her forehead as her tremors receded, he held her back from his shoulder and wiped away her tears with both hands as she looked up at him with such heart-breaking eyes. He would work the rest of his life to make her laugh again, to make her smile with happiness. He didn't cringe from that line of thought which normally would have him running the opposite direction. He kissed her nose, then kissed her lips with all the love he felt inside of him, needing her to feel it. Needing to replace that fear and pain with love. He knew why she had been spared, so she could find herself to him and give him this. To give him a new beginning, a new light in the deep darkness he had been in. It was a wonder that a girl with so many of her own issues was the one who carried the torch to bring him out of his own. But she was, and he wasn't afraid. He kissed her again.

"Funny thing is, I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "I think I'm falling in love with you too. And I'm scared."

"It's ok, I got you."

…..

**'Cause baby, everything you are**  
**Is everything I need**  
**You're everything to me**  
**Baby, every single part**  
**Is who you're meant to be**  
**'Cause you were meant for me**  
**And you're everything I need**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey guys, here' another one. hoping that the last chapter will be posted to tomorrow.**

**...**

**"Tears are words that should be written."**

**..**

**And everything happens for a reason**  
**It's all a blessing in disguise**  
**I used to question who I was**  
**But now I see**  
**The answer's in your eyes**

Two days before Christmas now, the guys had gone to the woods to get a better tree, with a chain saw, no doubt Steve's brilliant idea, but Danny's dad was game. Danny grumbled as usual, being the law enforcer to the end, but went along anyway. The house was full by now, some had to share rooms, Danny's two sisters and their husbands had joined them in preparation for Christmas. Hastings and his family had also joined them today, but since they lived in New jersey, they could come and go every day until Christmas.

Laura felt overwhelmed to have so many friends all of a sudden like that. To have a family in ten year, she had forgotten what it felt like. It was exhilarating and trying to stomp her heart to make it not be so hopeful was becoming really difficult.

She really needed the shopping though, the two-courtroom outfit that Steve had purchased for her and the one Danny had managed to steal for her were the only civilian clothes she had. Tani and Rachel had later loaned her some nice clothes. Now, Danny's female family and friends were dragging her to a shopping spree, and she didn't have a single cent to her name. It would be a while before she was able to access or even claim the trust fund her parents had been saving for her before they died. She was happy today, the high vibe from the girls rubbing off on her. She had been treated to a spar treatment, all the women taking their luxury time while the men saw to whatever handy work they could do back home. Then they had gone shopping, almost everyone needed winter clothes in the cold Jersey weather, but Laura more than anyone. They shared stories with her as if they had been all friends for a long time. Grace was such a sweet girl and intent on giving her a makeover. Tani, Rachel, Stephanie and Bridget had become fast friends. She could laugh now; she could not believe how easy it was to laugh now. Since the Ski trip two days ago, it seemed something had broken in her, her walls, he armor had been chipped away and now she was left vulnerable again, she almost felt like her old self ten years ago. She would never have believed that she could get that innocent, vulnerable and happy girl back, but she could feel herself melting.

They walked into the warmth of the house with their shopping bags, laughing, and she was one of them, laughing too. They all stopped to gaze in awe at the magnificent tree the man had got. It was huge, touching the roof of the first floor.

"Great, the girls are back. Come join us redecorate this monstrosity." Danny's Dad grumbled. He talked like Danny. Steve was perched high on a ladder fixing the lights. He looked down and winked at her, she felt all warm inside and smiled back at him.

"Hey, why don't you come up here and stick this star up top, can't reach it, I'm afraid." Steve said, with a naughty smile.

Now, Laura was getting ideas about a mistletoe she shouldn't have, but Steve's eyes told her that he was thinking of the same thing. She could not remember when she had last decorated their Christmas tree at home, she had taken it all for grunted, thinking that she would always be doing it all the time. Fate had ruled otherwise, or rather, the CIA Deputy Director had. But now she had been given a brand-new start, and she would love to decorate this Christmas tree, place that star on top of it and maybe get a kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas day. She had always wanted too much, and now she was starting again. The girls had rushed in to help with the decorations and she took her first step towards that she shouldn't have.

Christmas day was a frenzy of exciting activities, they played ball, they shared stories, the festivities were great. It was a full house of family, friends and new beginnings. Christmas this season had not been what Steve could have ever imagined. It had started off really rough for him, but the sun was rising. He kissed his new beginning under a mistletoe and Jersey could not have been better.

….

**Six months later- **

The man entered the McGarrett house as stealthily as he did everything. No one was in the house today, they were all at the beach, the Five 0 Commander, his team and his now girlfriend, Dr Laura Mallory. He had been staking them out for a whole month now. He knew their routines, and today, they were playing at the beach. After that they would all come in and have a barbecue, typical Saturday afternoon for them. It was perfect, he needed them all in one place. Can't have multiple accidents targeting the same group of people, it wouldn't look legit.

The man moved around the house, gloves on, carefully setting up the perfect gas leak accident that will unfortunately kill the whole of the Governor's task force and the recently newsworthy Doctor Mallory.

…..

In an office in Washington, the CIA Director sat at his desk waiting for the call to confirm a certain tragic accident in Hawaii. It was time to tie up loose ends. His phone rang and he answered with anticipation.

"Look inside your top desk drawer." The voice said, a woman's voice.

Not the call he was expecting at all.

"Sorry, who is this?" He asked politely, burying his impatience. One didn't get to the top like he had by displaying every emotion he was feeling.

"Just look in the top drawer and you tell me." The voice said.

The Director impatiently complied, just to get it over with. Whoever she was, she had to be somebody because not just anybody called on this number. He found a large envelope and impatiently took it out.

"An envelope." He said.

"Look inside. Do I really need to tell you everything?"

The Director drew out the papers and froze. "Who the hell are you?" His voice was considerably less bored now.

"I'm your shadow, I know everything. That information, you're welcome to keep it. There's more where that came from."

"Is this some kind of shake down?" The Director scoffed. "I want you to know this, whoever you are. You are less than a nut to me and I'll find you." He threatened on the phone.

The voice laughed, "Then you'll be happy to know that I'm not the only nut."

"How much do you want?"

"I want you to call off your hit."

"What?"

"You heard me. The moment any one of those people is hurt, this gets out."

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't know of any…"

"If they die in a gas blast, or a car accident, a random shoot out, whatever freak accident you have in mind. This gets out. I swear to God it won't take even a minute to release."

"They've all got very dangerous jobs; anything can happen without my involvement."

"Well congratulations then, their lives have just become your responsibility. If they die of a Coronary heart disease or cancer, this gets out!"

"That's hardly fair."

"You've hardly been fair in your dealings either Director. If you still want to enjoy life as you know it, make the call."

Then the line went dead. This phone of his was untraceable, but the downside of it was, he couldn't trace any calls that came through it. The Director almost banged his fist on his desk with frustration but managed to control himself. He had been checkmated this time, but he'll find the nut!

He made the call.

….

Steve was in high spirits as he ushered his friends into his house, just coming from a fun day at the beach. The whole Ohana was there and he hadn't felt freer in a long time. Laura had a lot to do with it. She was like a ray of sunshine in his recently gloomed up world. But he lived each day wondering when they were going got come for her. When this whole happy bubble was going to end.

He went into his kitchen and froze. He picked a piece of rubber from the floor, something that he quickly recognized from his time in the service with the Navy. But how did something like this get into his house? He suddenly went cold as he searched the whole kitchen for more evidence, he turned up nothing.

He stuck his head out to the living room,

"Hey Danny, can you come in here for a sec?"

Danny just took one look at the poorly concealed fear on his face and got up, no snarky comment or anything.

"You ok?"

Steve put the heel of his hand on his forehead, a sign of his despair and spun around , facing the sink. He didn't say anything.

"Steve? You didn't just call me in here to turn your back on me did you?" Danny said.

Steve spun back around and handed the piece of rubber to Danny.

"Am I supposed to know what this is?"

"I recognize it from when I was in Afghanistan. It's rare but…"

"Steve?" Danny prompted, worried about Steve's behavior.

"It's used to make a special kind of bomb. Not easily traceable. The blast can be blamed on just about anything as this doesn't leave any evidence after the blast." Steve explained. He looked into Danny's eyes, seeing the horror that mirrored his.

"You sure? There's a bomb in here?" Danny asked in alarm.

"It's no longer here. I searched everywhere. It looks like… they changed their minds."

"Changed their minds. Steven…We interrupted them; you mean?"

"They had set it up, alright. But it looks like they had to undo everything in a hurry. This little piece is the only evidence left that they were even here. Without this we could have never known."

"Why would they change their minds? They are not the types to change their minds about taking out a target. What the hell is going on?"

"I've no idea. And that's what's killing me. The not knowing what the hell I'm supposed to be fighting!" Steve said in frustration.

"They're here Danny. They are here for her." Steve said, his voice betraying the fear in his heart. The thing was, if he knew where to hit, he would have dealt with this along time ago. But these people were shadows, he had nowhere to start.

"They are here for you too, Steven. Hell, they are here for all of us. And from the moment we rescued her, we knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time." Danny said.

Steve could hear Laura's laughter from the Living-room, he suddenly felt bereft of strength and took the stool in his kitchen, leaning his head in his hands.

"I'll call the bomb squad to do a sweep, but they won't find anything. Should I run? Do you think I should take her away and run? Go somewhere? Leave the country?"

"I doubt there's anywhere you're going to run they won't find you if they want to, because you don't even know who you're running from or what you'd be running to." Danny said.

"I can't…I can't lose her now Danny. What am I going to do?"

Danny sighed and took the stool next to him. "Nothing. What can you do?" Danny said. "Listen, they withdrew. Who knows why? All I know Steve is we've been living by faith from the moment we rescued her. Whatever has been preserving her all this time, from prison to this moment here, has preserved her again, today. We're just instruments in protecting her Steve and we do our part."

"I just…don't even want to imagine…I feel so helpless. What can I do?" Steve continued to lament.

"You take each day as it comes. Give it everything you've got, grab everything as if there's no tomorrow. You've been given another chance to love her. Tomorrow has not been promised us anyway. But live like you have forever. Don't let fear ruin it for you."

"Grab everything today as if there's no tomorrow but live like I've got forever." Steve said with a smirk, he suddenly felt light again. "You've got a twisted philosophy Danno, but it makes sense to me."

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys, here's the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the support, i really appreciate it. And here's a theme song to go with it, i hope it helps to make the story enjoyable and to inspire. Mahalo guys!**

**...**

**When life has cut too deep and left you hurting**  
**The future you had hoped for is now burning**  
**And the dreams you held so tight lost their meaning**  
**And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing**

**You're gonna make it**  
**You're gonna make it**  
**And the night can only last for so long**  
**Whatever you're facing**  
**If your heart is breaking**  
**There's a promise for the ones who just hold on**  
**Lift up your eyes and see**  
**The sun is rising- Britt Nicole**  
**...**

**Three years later**

Danny opened the front door to the McGarrett's house without knocking, as usual. A little brunette head was bent on a Lego house on the floor, disabling the whole thing. He looked up sharply, sprung off the floor and ran into Danny's arms.

"Danno!" He yelled.

Danny caught him up in his arms with a smile. "I told you to call me Uncle Danno, not just Danno you little imp." Danny censured; he tickled the little guy who squirmed in his arms with laughter.

"But Charlie and Grace call you Danno." He protested.

That was the trouble with McGarrett kids, they were bound to have ninja brains, too smart for anyone's good.

"Yeah, but they call your Dad, Uncle Steve, see? I don't have anyone calling me Uncle Danny. You're my Godson, remember that."

Erick came in from the McGarrett backyard at that very moment, "Hey uncle D! You made it after all."

Little McGarrett just raised an eyebrow at him, Danny rolled his eyes. "He calls you Uncle, there you go." Little McGarrett said with that all knowing, too smart, patronizing tone.

"Crazy little ninja brain. Where are your parents?"

"Upstairs. They said to tell you to go straight to the backyard and start the party."

Danny rolled his eyes, those two. It's not like he was the life of the party or anything. As If!

"How's that Lego house coming up?" He asked the little guy in his arms.

"Too easy, I want another one."

"Kid, if you're not careful, you're to be a freak." Danny said and tickled the guy affectionately. "But you know what? Your dear Uncle, me, knows just how freaky smart your little brain is, sooooo…" He said, bringing out something from his Jeans pocket, a Rubik's cube.

The little guy looked at it with interest. "What's that?"

Danny sat him back down on the floor and sat down with him among scattered Lego house pieces and showed him how to do just one side of the cube. He watched the little genius brain follow, he could see the light of interest and challenge catching on. Danny shook his head at him with amusement. Everything was a competition with the little guy, he was so his father's son.

The little McGarrett took the box from him, eyes sharp with the unique intelligence of his mother, forgetting Danny's presence as all his concentration latched on twisting that cube with a determined frown. Danny laughed; he would qualify that for an aneurysm face. Well, that ought to keep that genius mind of his busy for a while. He left the little guy alone and joined the others in the backyard.

It looked like the party had already started, everyone was there, except for the hosts. Danny took in the scene, the Kamekona's where busy with food, but Lou had his barbecue under control. Adam, Junior and Jerry were keeping him company, long-boards in hand. Grace must be somewhere with William, he could not see them, neither could he see Charlie. They must be playing down the beach. He spotted Rachel standing with Rene, Kame's Aunt and Tani engaged in some conversation. He stood there and just watched Rachel, her tummy was showing all of her six months pregnancy. He smiled as he contemplated how far they had come to get here, they were in a very good place now, their future surer. And he knew it was a thanks to Steve's encouragement, and inspiration in just seeing him taking all this in stride without the usual commitment fear. He was the one who had talked him into having a double wedding almost three years ago and he had not regretted it since. Danny and Rachel had held off having another baby until six months ago, and he was looking forward to it.

Rachel spotted him and smiled, then waved to him, he waved back. She started moving towards him and he met her halfway.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear as she came naturally into his arms. "How's the little one?" He said, touching her stomach.

"He's resting right now; he was kicking just an hour ago."

"Really? Can't believe I missed that."

"For good reason. Did you get the little surprise for the McGarretts?"

"All done."

"They haven't shown their faces yet."

"Bad manners, you know Steve." Danny complained.

"Hey, stop badmouthing me." Steve voice intruded from behind, who had his arm around his wife who looked beautiful, by the way, in spite of the almost popping eight months pregnant stomach. She looked stunning in a long flowery maternity dress and sandals, perfect for the outdoor special occasions such as this. Steve took his arm off her only long enough to give Rachel a hug.

Danny turned to give Laura a hug.

"Congratulations for yet another accolade…Professor."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you." And eased into his brotherly hug.

They joined the party, congratulatory hugs going around. Laura had gained her Professorship that same year at the State of Hawaii, Department of Health. She had been offered a job by the Governor of Hawaii in the Disease Outbreak Control Division the moment she had stepped on the Island. Steve had a lot to do with it, but she really was an assert that even the Governor felt honored to lay claim to. This was where she thrived, vaccines, immunizations, her genius brain had found a worthy cause. And she had made a lot of difference to the State of Hawaii and the whole world at large. The whole Ohana had been there when the Governor had handed her the Award at the ceremony two days ago for finding the vaccine for a disease that had recently broken out on the Island. Disaster had been quickly averted because she had found it so quickly. And today it was her birthday, they were celebrating all of it today, it was a special occasion.

"Where's John McGarrett Junior?" Lou asked, looking around for the little kid.

"He's inside, Danny gave him a Rubik's cube." Steve said resignedly.

"Aahh." Lou said in understanding and took a sip from his long-board.

Little John came bouncing out of the house, "Daddy! Daddy!" He went straight into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy, what is it?" Steve asked, as he caught his son in his arms.

"Look! I've done one side all blue!"

"Wowwww that is soooo good buddy." Steve ruffled his kid's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, that's enough for one day. Look, there's Charlie, go play." Steve said, taking the cube, setting his son down. He ran off.

"Freaky ninja brain kid." Danny said.

"Stop calling my child a freak." Steve chided.

"But he is. How long does it take someone much older to do that side of a cube like that?"

"I don't know. How long did I take you, inferior mind?"

"We're not talking about me."

Steve smirked, "It's alright Danno, my kid is a certified genius. I quite understand."

"Oh, as far as his genius is concerned, you had nothing to do with it, Steven."

Steve looked aghast, "Well, it wasn't an immaculate conception Danny, I was involved. Trust me." Steve said with a self-satisfied smirk. "And now I've got two more on the way."

"Stop bragging Steven, you're not the only one with a pregnant wife. Rachel is carrying my third right now."

"So, we square off, right Danno? I mean, Laura and I are expecting twins, plus JJ, that makes it three. You will also have three. We square off, we leave it at that."

"Oh, I don't know." Danny stretched, "I might still want another one, or twins. Who knows? I'm still in my prime."

"Or, don't make this into some kind of wager Danny, you know I won't back down easy. In fact, I think I quite like this child rearing activity. You're on Danno."

As the two were arguing to the amusement of everyone on the circle, even encouragement, Lou snuck out and went out to seek the ladies, particularly the pregnant ladies. He drew Laura and Rachel out of their gossip circle, taking each one of their wrists and walked with them a while.

"Now, ladies, I'm sure you know how insanely competitive your dear husbands can get." Lou started.

They looked at him questioningly, "What have they done this time?" Laura asked in dismay.

"Oh, just their usual wagers. But guess who's on the stake this time?" He looked at them and didn't wait for an answer. "You two. That's right. They are wagering who's gonna get more babies out of you. Now, being a good fatherly figure that I'm, I thought you might want to know. Unless of course you want to be pregnant the rest of your childbearing ages, then…" Lou shrugged. He didn't have to finish before the two pregnant ladies took off pushing their pregnant bellies in search of their husbands. "Put on the water works." Lou yelled after them, then smiled mischievously. That ought to put that argument to rest.

"Steven John McGarrett!"

Steve froze with his long-board on his lips and an 'oh oh' look on his face. He turned to look at Laura who had that belligerent stance like she was ready to do battle, which looked so funny in her very pregnant condition. But he dared not laugh, she had that stubborn chin turned up and those puppy dog eyes he could never resist were brimming with unshed tears. That was supposed to be her angry face.

"Sweetheart?" He asked tentatively. He barely noticed Rachel's presence beside her, but Danny had, and he had that same caught look on his face too, both ladies were seriously miffed, about something.

"Whatever it is, it's Steve's fault." Danny said, in his own defense.

Steve spared him a betrayed, outraged look before getting his attention back to his angry wife.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't me. I promise…"

"I'm not doing this again." She pointed angrily at her stomach. "You should know better. You spent more than an hour upstairs trying to get me into shoes that can't fit anymore, no clothes fit me for more than a week! And now you're here busy wagering to keep me like this forever?" She gave him what she thought was her most fierce glare, the type she would give to John Junior when he was at his most naughty. But this was Steve, so she let the tears fall. To think there was a time in her life when she couldn't cry, now she just let out he waterworks at will. Of course, it didn't help that she had been pregnant half the time she's been on this Island.

"Honey…i…" Steve stuttered, putting his long-board down on the lawn, he took tentative steps towards his beautifully angry wife. Who the hell had been tale telling on them? Lou! He knew that before even glancing at him to see that satisfied smirk on his face. The nasty old man. He will get him.

Steve cautiously took to caressing his wife's arms, soothing that temper down, "Baby, I didn't say forever…I just…think you…look incredibly beautiful right now and I wouldn't mind…"

"Don't you even dare!"

"Alright, alright…i…"

"I'm not getting pregnant again!"

"Ok, maybe we can always talk about it, you know? Two years from now you might feel like you… you know…"

"No way! I can't believe this. I feel like a two-ton truck, can't even fit through the door anymore and… and I can't even drive anymore…I can't sleep right…"

"Ok ok ok," Steve cooed, taking his wife into his arms. "Shhh it's alright, I never said that I was going to keep you pregnant for the rest of your life. Who's been telling tales on me?"

"I don't even want to hear the word pregnant again." She muffled against his shoulder.

"Ok, I hear you." He held her off a little so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, pregnant or not you're always the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I know you don't believe that right now, but you should see yourself through my eyes." He kissed her. "I've never felt more complete or happier my entire life, and it's all because of you."

She smiled back at him; she was easy to disarm. "I love you too. But I'm not getting pregnant again. I'm carrying twins, Steve, a boy and a girl, that should even you out with Danny. Deal?" She turned her puppy dog eyes at him.

"Sure." Steve said, placating. "We can always change our minds, of course. How about we consider it, say, ten years from now?"

She seemed to consider it, then she grinned up at him, "Ten years, sounds like a fair deal."

Steve smiled triumphantly and drew her back into his arms, her head on his heart. A place that seemed created just for her.

A few hours later, as the party died down and they just chilled by the beach with their long-boards, they observed their families going about, children playing, their wives serving food and drinks.

"You have a beautiful family man." Danny said. "Who knew you had it in you Neanderthal?"

"You have a beautiful family too. If I hadn't dragged you to the alter who knew where you'd be right now, chicken heart?" Steve quipped back. They clicked their long-boards and drank.

"Three years ago, I never could have imagined all this coming together like this, it's perfect." Danny said.

"Three years ago, I didn't even have a hope. But now it's like I'm living in some kind of dream. I fear I might wake up any minute. But I've just made a ten-year plan with Laura. Ten years to a lifetime."

"Amen to that." Danny said, if he were being honest with himself, he hadn't thought they would make it to three years knowing the CIA loose ends they had left. But it was clear to see God was watching over them and they might have a lifetime after all.

...

**Every high and every low you're gonna go through**  
**You don't have to be afraid I am with you**  
**In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping**  
**Let the hope you have light the road you're walking**

**Even when you can't imagine how**  
**How you're ever gonna find your way out**  
**Even when you're drowning in your doubt**  
**Just look beyond the clouds**

**The sun is rising!**


End file.
